The Warner Rangers Reality!
by Gracekim1
Summary: This focuses on the Warner Rangers during the Nw year holidays, half-term, summer etc and the realtonship between them all with cameos from the other Looney Tunes, Tiny toons,Animaniacs or Loonatics characters. Enjoy!( Sequel for The Animaniacs Futuristic Tiny Looneynatic Reality! and the last story for the the Animainacs reality trilogy which will be my first fanfic trilogy ever!)
1. Chapter 1

The Warner Rangers Reality

2014 is upon us and New Year sleepover is here.

Me and the rest of the Warner Rangers were relaxing on the bottom bunk of my bunk while Patch, who secretly followed us back home, was chilling on the top bunk with his paws stretched out.

'Let's watch a movie' Max suggested.

'What about 'Iron man 3'?' I asked.

Silence.

"Well, what about watching season 1 of 'Ally Mcbeal'" I suggested.

'We can still hang out that way' Zack added.

'You guys are the greatest!' I exclaimed.

Just then we saw a tunnel move towards us.

'Carrotopia at last! Wait just a cotton minute, I knew I should taken that left turn at Albuquerque!' a familiar voice said as bugs bunny's face popped up from the tunnel as he looked around the room while he said it.

'Bugs!' I yelled.

Patch's eyes widen as he spotted Bugs in the middle of my room.

'Ahhh!' Bugs yelled as Patch chased him around the room.

I caught Patch and placed him back on the top bunk to behave as we went downstairs to watch Ally Mcbeal and Animaniacs on TV.

'I think we should play games' Zack stated.

'What can I do, Ranger Grace?' Buddy asked.

'You can stay by me as we watch this addictive show from the 90's' I replied.

Just then, a fox-figure with red fur along with brown on the tip of his ears and white tail who happened to have green eyes with a furry white chest appeared.

'Who are you?' Dan asked.

'I'm Kenny' the fox replied.

Wendy brought Elmer Fudd out of her gag bag.

'Prove to us that you're zany' she challenged.

'I accept' Kenny replied as he sneaked behind Elmer and tied up his barrel gun.

Daffy briefly appeared on Kenny's request.

'Duck season' Kenny said.

'Wabbit season' Daffy counted.

Then Bugs stood next to Kenny with a grin on his face.

'You a fan of me like Garce?' Bugs whispered.

'Yeah' Kenny whispered back.

Then Bugs winked at Kenny secretly without Elmer or Daffy noticing.

'Duck season'

'Wabbit season'

'Wabbit season' Bugs remarked.

'Duck season! Fire' Daffy exclaimed as Elmer fired which made Daffy's beak go side-ways.

'Do you want to shoot me now or wait till you get home?' Kenny asked.

'Shoot him now, Shoot him now!' Daffy exclaimed.

'He doesn't have to shoot you now' Bugs and Kenny said in unison.

'He does so have to shoot me now! So shoot me now!' Daffy exclaimed as he got shot again making his beck move to the left-hand side of his face.

Then a post of Daffy appeared on the wall.

'Duck season'

Then Daffy ripped it off to show a poster of Bugs.

'Wabbit season'

'Duck season'

'Wabbit season'

'Duck season'

'Wabbit season'

Then they stopped as the current poster showed Elmer on it.

So with the help of Kenny, they caught Elmer and threw him back into the gag bag.

Then Daffy waved as he faded away and transported back to ACME Acres.

'SKIT TIME!' I exclaimed as the living room changed to the stage from 'Karaoke Dokie'.

_Singing pleasure_

'_I'm really mean girl yeah, cuz in real life the warners haven't visited and I am on a slice' Slimy L sang._

'_Something's missing' Dan said._

'_Yeah, Talent' Max and I added._

'_Do you want to take a survey' a lady with blonde hair asked as another lady with brown hair stood next to her._

'_Ehh..' Zack began._

'_Ok!' Buddy and Kenny said in unison._

'_Have you ever watched an RDJ movie? Have you ever watched RDJ while eating beans? Do you want him to star in a bean-eating movie?' The women asked._

'_It's not that we don't want to complete your survey' Tango began._

'_It's more like we'd rather have dental sugery' Katie and Wendy added._

'_So bye!' Dan said, automaticly as we sprinted away from the laddies and went up to Ralph the guard._

'_We'd like to sing a song' I said._

'_I'll sign youz up and you guyz have to wait your turn' Ralph replied._

'_It's Slimy L right now' I said, miserably._

'_But after that it's that guy with brown hair from before, Willie Slakmer!' Max added._

'_Oh, No!' everyone else cried._

'_Would you like to take a survey?' The women asked, wearing tutus._

'_Take a hike!' Lith and Spot exclaimed as they smashed the annoying women with mallets._

'_Lith, Spot, Tango, Kenny, Buddy and Zack; Take care of the annoying survey women. Max and the others can help speed up the singing process' I suggested._

'_Hello kids, you small kids' Willie said as he walked on stage._

'_John Jacob jinglehimr Schmitt.. his name is my name too.. whenever…I go out, the people always shout there's goes John Jacob jingleheimer Schmitt' Willie sang._

'_LA LA LA LA LA LA!' the rest of us sang with a small cameo from the recess gang too._

_Then they vanished._

'_I'm…trying to fill their…lives with joy' Wille said._

'_So you… should stop… singing… Right now' Katie countered._

'_Jimmy cracked corn and I don't care..' Willie sang._

'_That makes two of us' Max stated._

_Lith, Spot, Buddy, Zack and Kenny managed to gift wrap the two annoying survey laddies in front of Willie. _

_He opened it and ran off screaming as the two laddies pursued him._

'_We're free!' The audience cheered._

_Just then, another boring person appeared on stay but Buddy made a safe drop on him._

'_Well, wasn't that smashing?' Tango asked._

_-End of Skit-_

_Then my parents came and froze with shock but a girl called Misty magically appeared behind them…._

_Bugs Bunny with brief help from the warners who randomly appeared, they knocked out my parents._

'_Hush Grace's parents, Please don't you cry. The rangers are gonna sing you a lullaby, a big scary monster is coming for you, he'll gobble you up like choppy beef stew!' We sang._

'_Goodnight!' I added as we rushed away and my parents looked frightened…._

_**To be continued…**_

_**Misty doesn't belong to me, she belongs to Crona's True Sorrow!**_

_**How do you like the first part of the last story to this amazing first ever Animaniacs trilogy of Mine?**_

_**If you have any character that wish to join the Warner Ranger or Skit and plot ideas, then PM me ok?**_

_**Anyway, read and review or the warners along with Bugs Bunny will kiss you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- More sleepover fun!_

_The next morning, we went to the town centre together and spotted a candy store._

'_I smell candy!' Max said, eagerly._

'_Can we go in?' Buddy and Kenny asked._

'_PLEASE?!' the others added._

'_Alright, I want some too!' I replied as we rushed into the shop._

'_Hi there, we're just looking for now' Lith said the shopkeeper with a sweet smile._

_The shopkeeper was similar to the one in 'The big candy store' only this one was human._

'_We'd like to see the jellybeans' Tango said._

_The shopkeeper got out a jar of red ones._

'_Not those, those' Zack said, pointing to the multi-coloured ones high up on the shelf._

_So the shopkeeper climbed up the ladder, passing a mountain lion, goat and a floating horse on the way up. Then he looked down and felt dizzy._

'_Don't look down, you might fall and hit your head; then your brain would leak all over!' Wendy stated._

_The shopkeeper fell and I got out a mattress from hammer space._

'_Wasn't that swell?' Spot asked._

'_I thought so' Misty replied._

_Then we rushed out and bought all the sweets in the store._

'_That's a dollar, that's a dollar over there' the shopkeeper said, dizzily._

_Then we returned home and ate cookies together as we watched 'Animaniacs' on my phone played the games on my DS Lite and PS2._

'_Goodnight, everybody!' Yakko exclaimed while waving._

_Mime time_

'_It's mime time. Today on Mime time, petting an imaginary cat' The guy's voice said._

_Then The mime started to stroke an invisible cat which made a herd of cats appear and pounced him onto the floor as they ran past._

'_The end'_

_**More coming soon!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**If you have any skit or plot ideas along with OCs that you want to join 'The Warner Rangers', then plz PM me(I need a lot of help to pull this off!)**_

_**Like always, read and review or The warners will kiss you!**_

_**(Patch will make more appearances in this so pay attention -He's a black 'n' white cat by the way-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- quality time together!_

_Day 3 of the sleepover was a bit frustrating. I wanted to see an action movie but no one was free except Spot, Tango, Kenny and Buddy._

_The first 20 minutes of walking to the cinema was awkward and tense mostly because of Spot._

'_So…' Buddy began._

'_Want to sing a song?' Kenny asked._

'_Maybe later. I love cartoons kind of why I came up with the 'Warner Rangers' idea' I replied._

'_Can we sing now?' Tango suggested._

'_No more singing!' Spot cried._

_Then she calmly added, 'Are we there yet?'_

'_Yes, Spot. We're here now' I replied as we saw the orange 'Galaxy' sign as we walked into the cinema._

_Meanwhile, Max was eavesdropping on my little sister and her friends as she having another of her noisy, stupid sleepovers._

'_Maybe we should stop?' Zack suggested._

'_I think they're up to something and I think Grace should know about this' Max replied._

'_No more cartoons!' D, my lil sis exclaimed. (__**I'm making my sister seem like a villain because I hate her guts in reality-True fact, no.2: She's a TV hogger!)**_

'_Yeah!' Her two friends cheered in agreement._

_In her room, was a midnight blue furry bear with a green glow on it which had a special serum to erase any toon it touches out of existence._

'_We have to warn Grace!' Max whispered to Zack in my room._

'_Want to go out with me?' Zack asked._

'_What?!' Max exclaimed._

_Then she shook her head._

'_Let's not focus on that now. We __**HAVE **__to tell Grace about that Plan!' Max urged._

_Lith, Misty and Lavender were out together on a shopping spree, chatting about boys when they saw Max and Zack racing past._

_So Lith, Misty and Lavender raced after them._

'_Grace, Your sister wants to eraze cartoons forever!' Max yelled as we came out of the cinema._

'_Uh, oh' I said, worriedly._

'_Let's go back to my room' I suggested._

'_Grace, you give me so advice on something in private?' Max asked as we all arrived back at my house._

'_Sure. What is it?' I replied._

'_Zack asked me out and I don't know what to do' Max confessed._

'_I asked Max out' Zack said, randomly to Yakko through My tall sliding door mirror._

'_Well, if I were you, I'd compliment her of her looks and ask her what her interests are' Dot barged in._

'_I'd suggest rumping with her on a conga line or saying funny line to make her laugh' Yakko suggests._

'_Why not buy her something sweet?' Wakko added._

_Zack stared at the mirrior for a long time as he thought long and hard about it._

'_Well, you can ask him about what he like and talk to him sweetly' I suggested._

_Then I sighed._

'_I'd love to help you with advice but maybe watching Ally Mcbeal can help you, I'm staying away from boyfriends till I'm ready' I stated._

_Then C-RDJ walked by._

'_HELLOOOO NURSE!' I exclaimed._

'_You were saying?' Max sighed._

'_He's the only exeption though' I added as I raced after him._

_Then my sister came in to the room._

'_It's a troll!' Tango exclaimed while pointing._

_Then Wakko played the organ tune._

'_I think we got the message, Wakko' Yakko said._

'_Sorry' Wakko said._

_Dot's Poetry Corner_

'_And now Dot's poetry corner' the overheard lady said._

'_Little miss blue. Little Miss Blue, stole my shoe. Little Miss Blue, covered it in glue._

_Little Miss Blue, poured syrup on it on it and ate my shoe. Thank you' Dot recited._

'_This has been Dot's Poetry Corner'_

_End of skit_

'_Oh my gosh, my sister's a troll!' I exclaimed as I paused mid-air from chasing C-RDJ._

_Then Dot played the organ tune from 'Take my siblings please'._

'_Well, somebody had to do it' She stated._

'_Bugs Bunny' my sister who had fire surrounding her said as she turned her eyes to him._

'_Who? Me? I'm just an innocent girl in a big world' Bugs said as he magically transformed to wear a red dress, red lipstick and have his ears down to look more feminine like._

'_D, Leave now!' I ordered._

'_You can't tell me what to do, I'm..' She began by was knocked out Lith holding a cartoon mallet with a wide grin on her face._

'_I'll build a secret hideout away from my sis then' I said as I helped the others to drag my sister back into her room next door._

_Max placed a sign on my door which read:_

'_**Keep Out,**_

_**Cartoon fans and friends only!**_

_**No annoying Parents or sisters allowed!**__'._

_Then everyone helped to make a secret extension to my room without going through the side next door._

_Afterwards, we went I; saw the treehouse-like dorm rooms and chill out zone with colourful paper lamps along the ceiling and relaxed together._

'_Guys, wait for spring break. It'll get even better' I said with a smile._

_Later that night, Max and Zack walked together along the dorm corridor._

'_So want to watch me try to hold two paddling balls at once?' Zack asked._

'_Er, sure' Max replied._

_Then he managed to bounce like Yakko did in 'Hearts of Twilight'._

'_So do you like cartoons?' Max asked._

'_Do I?! If I didn't, then I won't be here right now. So yes, I love cartoons' Zack replied._

'_I think you're very beautiful' Zack said, complimenting her._

'_Really?' Max asked._

'_It's true! Ask Yakko and Wakko and They'll tell you the same thing' Dot said._

'_I know when we're not wanted. I know when we should just go home… Now is not one of those times!' Yakko stated with a smile as Wakko appeared behind with Dot in front._

'_Well, you're very handsome' Max remarked._

'_it's ture, he is a doll!' Dot gushed._

'_Kiss! Kiss!' We all chanted._

_So they did and we all cheered._

'_Who know maybe they'll get married someday' Yakko suggested._

'_Let's not go overboard, Yakko' Dot said, with a determined look on her face._

'_Party time!' The warners chanted._

'_For the last day of the winter holiday!' Bugs cheered holding up his glass on 7up._

'_To Winter!' We all cheered as we raised our glasses._

'_Meow' patch said, he purred himself to sleep._

_**More coming soon, so be a toon!**_

_**Tomorrow's the last day of the winter holidays, so I'll be back to school on Tuesday!**_

_**PM me if you get any spectacular ideas or skits for the story, ok?**_

_**I'll try to work on more chapters when I settle back to the school routine again.**_

_**Anyway, Read and review or My little anoying 11 year old sister will get you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4- beating my sister before spring break and Valentine sweethearts!_

_Soon after school has started and we were about 2 weeks into the term,_

_My little 11 year old sister D had managed to extend part of her small pink room with a secret entrance by knock on the wall into a hidden laboratory with her friends._

_Before we fought my sister and her friends to the bitter cartoon injury._

_There was a TV war!_

_My sister kept deleting the shows I like to watch so I gave a virtual stab-in-the-back and deleted __**HER**__ shows._

_My sister countered with a virtual whip attack and deleted my shows again._

_Then I used another tactic and hid the remote in my room after I re-recorded what I want to want leaving my sister helpless._

_After school on Friday 10 January, Max and Lith went to the mall in Burbank, Spot was reeking havoc on Slimy L, Kenny and buddy was drooling over Minerva Mink, Tango and Zack was hanging out with the Warners and as for Me and Lavender, we were petting Patch and watching 'Ally Mcbeal' together._

_But our fun ended when black clouds began to form outside and In Burbank, strong winds began to blow, dragging the water tower along with it and stirring up trouble for the toons._

'_Once all of those toon touch my bear, there'll be no more cartoon history for any cartoon fan to watch in the past, present or future to come!' D, my evil brat little sister yelled, standing on top of the roof._

_Just then, the sky formed a pink-purple circular portal above her and sucked her all with her friends inside._

'_there's danger afoot!' bugs cried._

'_A monster's coming!' Daffy yelled to the other looney Tunes._

'_Something's coming!' Tweety told Sweetie._

'_We're goners!' Sweetie told Bags and Buster Bunny(no relation)._

'_We're doomed!' Plucky told the Warners._

'_Someone wants to eraze us!' The warners told the Loonatics through holographic communication._

'_As your first job as guradians of the galaxy, Loonatics, You have to help save their existence AND yours' _

'_Let's Jet' Ace yelled as they used their zoomatrix bikes to travel to the past/present._

_Then in a matter of secounds, the looney Tunes, Animaniacs, Tiny Toons and Warner Rangers appeared on the side of the lot where the water tower once was._

_After 5 secounds past, my sister and her friends appeared opposite us._

'_Grace' my sister said._

'_D' I said, causally._

_Silence._

'_Charge!' D yelled._

'_Charge!' I yelled as both sides rushed towards each other and clashed._

_D disappeared just moments before the conflict started and placed the bear on top of the warner lot which began to change to the usual lot background into pure whiteness._

_**More intensity coming soon! Again if you have any ideas at all or characters that wish to join the Warner Rangers then PM me!:) I promise you, I will try to find a way to get everyone in the spotlight and create more skits for Patch and Dot's poetry corner!**_

_**So read and Review or my 11 year old sister will get you!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5- Major Toon battle against my sister!_

_The toon collision began and tense hang in the air as everyone fought with all their might._

_Bugs, Buster, Lola, Honey and Bags bunny threw carrot bombs, space vortex, anvils, dynamite and arrows at them. Max, Zack, Daffy, Plucky, Duck, Buddy, Tango, Kenny, Spot, Lith and the other Warner Rangers attacked with Aqua dense, falling safes, Gun fire, mallet smashes and ultimate surprise (appearing behind the enemy when they turn around)._

_As for the Warners and the rest of the Animaniacs/ Loonatics; they attacked with mallets, Anvils, cannons, tornedos, brain blast, magnesium, speed, laser vision and the guardian strike sword rolled into one powerful attack which my sister's annoying friends flying._

'_Guys, keep them busy! I'm going to face my sister alone' I called to the others as I raced after my sister. 'YRDJ, come with me. I need all the help I can get' I said to him as I kept running. Buddy, Misty and Kenny followed me so they could be in the spotlight too._

'_D' I said as I arrived on the roof and spotted her next to the teddy bear with its eyes glowing red as more of the background turned white._

'_Grace.' She said, calmly._

'_You can't stop me from achieving my goal, Grace. I've already won' D snarled._

'_Not you haven't!' I yelled as I tackled her down and knocked the teddy bear on the floor near everyone else._

_She attacked with green vision odd powers._

'_Mallet Smash!' I cried as I countered her attack and knocked her out with my purple mallet._

_Then I rushed over to the bear and YRDJ was with me as I hugged the bear and fire surrounded me which made everyone stop to look as the fire consumed us._

_Then the same portal as before sucked my sister and her friends back in the real world as Bugs Bunny sprayed toon sleep dust over her friends as they left._

_There was complete darkness but I sensed YRDJ was near me so I held his hand tightly._

_Then a bright light filled the darkness as Patch and Spot appeared._

'_You can come back now. All of the Toons are safe' Spot said._

'_Where are we?' I asked._

'_In Nothing or Nowhere' Patch replied._

'_How do we get back?' YRDJ asked._

'_Use the key charm' Patch and Spot said, in unision._

'_What-?' I began but stopped as a golden key charm appeared in my right hand._

'_Good luck' Patch said as they both vainshed._

'_Wait!' I yelled but they were long gone._

_Then I closed my eyes and concetrated._

_YRDJ did the same and touched the key charm as he concentrated too._

_Then we dissappeared; then reappeared on the warner's lot._

'_Thery're back!' Skippy cried and everyone cheered._

_Then all of the toons bombarded me with a group hug draging me on to the floor which made me laugh._

'_Grace! You're ok!' Max cried as she and the others ran up to me._

'_We were so worried' Lavender whispered._

'_We thought you were gone' Zack said, softly._

'_That WAS COOL!' Buddy, Kenny and Tango exclaimed._

'_What's your point, guys?' Lith asked._

'_Yeah, those two almost died!' Spot yelled._

'_We think you're awesome!' Buddy, Kenny and Tango yelled in unison._

'_We missed you!' The Warners cried as they gave me a group hug after all of the other toons were off from my body._

'_I missed you' I said, softly as a tear rolled down my cheek._

'_I almost thought you were a goner' Bugs said, softly._

'_Your life story is awsome' I whispered into his ear which made him blush._

'_Aww! I'm touched, really' Bugs replied in happiness._

'_Every single one of us cried' Katie, Wendy and Dan cried._

'_You're my pal' Misty said._

'_You're mine too' I said to her with a wink._

'_Now then who wants to celebrate in my room's secret chill-out zone?' I asked._

_Then everyone yelled 'Me! Me!' at the top of their voices._

'_Bugs, Daffy, Buster, Bags, The Warners, Skippy and Slappy, Ace, Lexi, Duck, Tech, Rev, Slam, Plucky and Speedy, can come. Everyone else can party in Mr Plotz's office!' I announced as the rest of the toons raced over to Mr Plotz's office to party all night as we went through te portal back to my room._

_When we arrived back into my room, all of the toons were guided by Buddy, Tango, Lith and Lavender while the rest of us spied on my sister._

_D had just woken up in her bedroom and thought all that had happened in Burbank had been a dream which meant we were safe. I placed my charm on the handling of her door for 5 seconds which mad the handling flash a sliver light for a second._

_Then when D touched the handling after I'd dashed back in t my room, her hatred for cartoons vanished like a flame that gets covered up to distinguish it._

_After that, we were in to the secret extension and partied non-stop._

'_Tomorrow, we'll drive everyone crazy!' I shouted and everyone cheered as sweets fell from the sky and water rushed in like a slide._

'_Spring break and February Half-term!' Bugs shouted._

'_Spring break and February Half-term!'' Everyone shouted as we all drank prue orange juice and 7-Up._

'_Goodnight, everybody!' The warners exclaimed._

_**I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions, skit ideas or OCs that would love to join the 'Warner Rangers' family, then PM me!**_

_**May have to wait 5 weeks of school before the next update!**_

_**Drama happened yesterday, you find it all over the internet so I won't apart from the fact that the word 'Bullies' are involved. That is all. More chapters coming soon!**_

_**So read and review or Bugs Bunny will sing 'What's up doc?' to you 24/7!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6-Half-term baseball game in America somewhere and other events!_

_We were all in the baseball stadium with Mr Plotz as the coach and Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Skippy and Hello Nurse as extra players._

_Yakko began to commentate what was happening: 'With more run to go, the gorillas look like they're winning but Mr Plotz convicted everyone to keep fighting as Max was next to bat._

_The pitcher threw the ball and max struck it hard. Then she ran as fast as she could while ralph the guard cheered in the crowd. Next up was Grace but she was just a beginner; for as she held the bat as the ball came towards her, she was out within a swinger. Then the rangers gave it a shot, with Zack hitting it across the felid which helped us get two home runs in one._

_One more run to go and Wakko came after Kenny made to get to third base._

_The other team laughed at him as he stepped up to the plate. The ball was hurdled towards him and Wakko swung with all his might as the ball fell above the earth and down again as both he and Kenny sprinted across the field to get one more home run._

_The pitchers would have caught it if Hello nurse, Minerva, Spot, Lith, Misty, Lavender, Max, Grace, Dot, Katie and Wendy hadn't come out._

_They reacted by juggling their heads with their tongues hanging out and didn't catch the ball. Kenny crossed the homerun plate with Wakko left to finish. The pitcher threw it at the ball catcher mitt wearer guy as Wakko slid towards the plate which created dust at an alarming rate._

_Everyone was sad when they heard the words 'You're out!' but Wakko popped his head out of the dirt with the plate on his head which made the referee guy shout 'You're safe'._

_Then everyone lifted Wakko up and cheered as our team had won the championship year!' Yakko cried in amazement._

_After the Baseball game, we caught a plane to Ireland._

_A mean business man called Mr Vain with grey hair, blue eyes and wear a grey suit was yelling in the airport._

'_WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT IN FIRST CLASS?!' Mr Vain demanded._

'_I'm sorry sir, there was an error in the booking' the worker person behind the machine near the conveyer belt that takes all the luggage on to plane replied._

_Then Mr Vain stormed on to the plane._

'_At least I'll have a relaxing flight' he mumbled to himself._

_Then Yakko made air raid gunshot-noises while Dot made aeroplane noise and Wakko kept saying 'Boingy! Boingy!' repeat as Zack and Max kissed but then pulled down a curtain in front of them; Kenny, Buddy, Tango, Spot, Lith, Lavender, Misty and I dropped anvils and xylophones in front of us to make the 'Those enduring young charms' tune repeatedly at the same time driving Mr vain insane._

'_Hi there, this is our first time on a plane. We'll be your travel mates for the next 23 hours.' Max stated with a sweet smile._

'_Welcome to Air Eurolamb, the swell airline. Our plane has a lot of equipment for you guys to use in case of an emergency such as our fuel tanks explode and we crash like fiery ball into the sea' The lady on the screen._

'_Neato!' Yakko, Max, Zack, Katie and Lith exclaimed. 'Cool!' Dot, Dan, Misty, Lavender and Buddy cried._

'_Faboo!' Wakko, Wendy, Spot, Kenny, Tango and I cried._

'_The air bags if you fell discomfort is found at the back of your seats' the screen lady continued._

'_Hey mister, what's this?' Wakko asked Mr Vain._

'_A vomit bag' Mr vain said, miserably._

'_Ah, poo! There's none in here!' Wakko exclaimed._

'_You'll find lifejackets under your seats in case of a water landing, they'll kept you afloat unless a giant sea monster catches you and drags you scream beneath the waves' The screen lady mentioned._

'_Lifejacket test!' Dot announced as we all got air pumps and kept pushing the lever until the lifejackets busted._

'_If air pressure should suddenly drop, oxygen masks will drop down' the screen lady said._

_Wakko brought the masks down and I was about to get Mr Vain's mask when Yakko winked so I stopped as he began to do it instead. 'Don't play with my mask' Mr Vain said._

'_Oh, it's yours? No problem' Yakko said as he pressed the reverse oxygen button on the mask which sucked his face into it._

_Then Mr Vain managed to get it off which made his face smaller._

'_And please make sure your seat belts are secure' the screen lady mentioned._

_Then we all attacked Mr vain inside a mist of white cloud and revealed him all tied up in seatbelts._

'_Leave me alone!' Mr Vain yelled._

'_Thank you for flying Air Eurolamb. You have well over a 40% chance of landing safely. Enjoy your flight' the screen lady added as she got a parachute and jumped out of the plane._

_Then Mr Vain's phone rang._

'_Vain, here' Mr Vain said._

'_I've got the most dreamy news: a 7up fan and dr pepper fan are dating! Ahhh!' Dot yelled into the phone._

'_Do you know who I am?!' Mr Vain asked._

'_Nope' I said._

'_Do you know who we are?' Max asked._

'_No' Mr Vain replied._

'_So we're even' Zack added._

'_We like you, we have no taste but we like you' Dot said._

'_So on behalf of the warner brothers…' Yakko began._

'_And the warner Sister' Dot added._

'_Don't forget the warner Rangers' I added also._

'_We're going make you our special friend' Yakko continued._

_Then we all kissed him._

'_Waitress, come here! I want be moved as far away from these horrid little children as possible!' Mr Vain demanded._

_As Hello Nurse came over, All of the boys drooled over her._

'_Helloooooo Nurse!' Yakko, Wakko, Kenny, Buddy, Dan, Zack and Tango exclaimed._

'_Men go fig' Dot and the rest of us girls stated._

'_Right this way, sir' Hello nurse said as Mr Vain stormed away from us._

'_I don't want to be your special friend!' he yelled._

_Then we all cry-howled sadly._

_Mr Vain looked back as we all have eyes full of tears; then we laughed at him._

_When Mr Vain found a seat in first class, Yakko was sitting next to him in a farmer-like outfit and talked in some kind of Tennessee/Texas accent (sorry if I'm not accurate)._

'_Yes sire, I'm Rover Broke' Yakko said. 'You have cow dung and pig doo…' Yakko continued. Mr Vain rushed away and switched with Wakko dressed as either a priest or a reverend. Next to him was Max and I dressed as maids._

'_Hi there, I'm Lia and this here is my pal Fran. We're from Mami in the back east' I said with the usual American accent I'd have because of the certain show I want if though I'm not but I wish I was sometimes._

'_Mr Vain' Mr Vain said._

'_We were wondering if you'd like to share this mud pie with us?' Max asked._

'_Ick, no' Mr Vain said._

'_Coffee, Tea, Monster' Dot said to Mr Vain._

'_Monster?' Mr Vain asked._

'_Don't say I didn't warn you' I whispered with a cheeky grin as a large alien scary monster with green eyes, red scales, purple wings and sharp teeth came out of Dot's small white box._

'_Is there a doctor in the plane?!' Lith shrieked._

_Then Yakko appeared in a doctor uniform._

'_I'm doctor. This guy needs nitrogen' Yakko said._

'_You mean oxygen' Katie corrected._

'_How about just hot air?' Yakko suggested as he brought out a pump with oxygen in it and stuck the cord connected to it into Mr Vain's mouth which turned him into a balloon guy._

'_Get me down!' He yelled in a high pitched voice._

_Then Yakko removed the cord which sent Mr Vain flying._

'_It 's long flying, it's going but oh no it hit the wall!' Yakko commentated as Wakko revealed the brick wall he was building._

'_How are you feeling now?' Kenny asked._

'_I'm in bad shape' Mr Vain said._

'_Wrong. __**This**__ is in bad shape' Kenny and Dot said in unison as they twisted Mr Vain's body into a complicated knot. _

_Mr Vain began to move towards the warners back we stopped them by knocking at the window and holding a sign that read 'Be our Special friend' in bold writing on the wing of the plane._

_Then Mr Vain sat down next to Yakko again._

'_Now your goose fertilizer so a whole different story. Want to take a whiff?' Yakko yakked on._

_Then Mr Vain ran for his life and found another sit but w=he saw us with the warners this time holding the same sign again with puppy-dog pleading faces._

_He ran to the front of the plane where the pilot and the main crew sit._

'_Help, I'm being driven insane by puppy-cat-bunny children who won't leave me alone! Please do something!' Mr Vain cried._

'_What do you have in mind?' we asked in unison._

_Then Mr Vain ran away screaming, found an emergency parachute and jumped off the plane._

_Just when he thought he was safe and sound on a desert island, 8 or so people with masks appeared behind him chanting 'Oog achaga! Oog achaga!' which made him swim away at a swift pace._

_Then the mask came off which revealed all of us along with the warners._

'_Come Back!' Wakko cried._

'_We want to play chess!' Dot added._

'_I want to hug you till you die!' I added, dramatically._

'_I will crush you' Spot said, mysteriously._

'_Can we go home now?' Tango asked._

_We all stared at him while we were rowing after Mr Vain in a red boat._

'_Just kidding' Tango added, nervously._

'_Can we play truth or dare?' Kenny called out._

'_We haven't had sleepovers or told each other all our secrets yet!' Max, Lith, Katie, Wendy and Lavender yelled in unison._

'_We want to be with forever!' Misty added._

_As we chased after Mr Vain, we came across Mr Director who wanted us to do the shoe store scene._

'_Be afraid, be very afraid!' We said in unison._

_He showed how he would do it and we got onto the stage to cope._

'_Hey Lady! Hey Lady! Hey Lady! Hey Lady! Hey Lady!' we all chanted while we ran around the obese lady wearing a pink flowery top with blonde hair._

'_Nice Lady!' Wakko yelled._

'_Hey Lady! Hey Lady! Hey Lady! Hey Lady! Hey Lady!'_

'_Nice Lady!' Wakko yelled._

'_And now end scene!' Mr Director yelled._

_Slappy randomly appeared with her blue window wiper for the next scene thing and painted the next scene: my room._

'_We've had a long day and it's time to sleep' I said with a yawn._

'_Night, guys!' Yakko said as all of the warners waved and went through the portal to sleep in their water tower._

'_Well, night Grace' Max said as they all began to stroll through the secret passage in my sliding wardrobe to the dorms._

'_Night, Guys. Night, Patch' I said, softly._

'_Night, Patch' Everyone else added before they entered the dorms._

'_Meow' Patch said._

_A dark shadow was lurking at my door but disappeared as My mum and dad popped their heads around the door._

'_Goodnight, Grainne' They said._

'_Goodnight, Mummy and Daddy' I said (it's just a habit I can't grow out of, I'm too use to calling them that)._

'_Goodnight, everybody!' Yakko exclaimed._

_**I hope you enjoyed this long chapter! Sorry if it's more like the episodes than evolving around the rangers, I just wanted them to see a bit more of the world is all.**_

_**If you have any more suggestions, tips or critiques, them PM me or put them in a review!**_

_**Also if you have any OCs at all that want to join the 'Warner Rangers', then PM me plz!**_

_**Well, soon enough I'll be able to write more chapters when the next holiday comes!(either February half-term=one week or the Easter holiday which is 2 weeks)**_

_**So read and review or the shadow guy will get you! Or The Warners will say:**_

'_Set three extra places, we're coming over for Dinner!' The warners exclaimed._

_**Ranger Grace, Out!**_

_**See ya!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7-The glare that shoots invisible daggers and other journeys that explode with excitement!_

_Now we see a kingdom similar to Anvilania, where Yakko, Wakko and Dot are the heirs to the throne._

'_My people, I stand before you because if I was behind you, you wouldn't see me' Yakko said._

_Meanwhile back in reality in my room, Max was having a go at Zack for drooling over Hello nurse._

'_I can't believe you looked at her!' max shouted as she punched him the same way Lucy hurts Natsu without killing him._

'_I'm sorry, Max but she's so attractive and..' Zack began._

'_ATTRACTIVE?! So What! I am too!' Max shouted as she kind of accidentally trashed my room in the process of beating up Zack._

_After her anger flared down, we all just stared at her. It hadn't been long after we'd returned from the plane trip. It was the aftermath, 2 days after the event to be exact and everyone was pumped up to have another wild adventure._

_Then we were transported to the BBC new station where they broadcast 24 hour worldwide news._

_One of the 'anchor-man'/ reporter people was mean and ruthless who didn't even realise that the crew were actually helpful._

'_Do you know what time is?' The reporter guy was a grey suit with a yellow tie that looked similar to the guy in 'Broadcast nuisance' called Mr Pain-lap._

'_Lunchtime!' We sang._

'_Lunchtime?' Mr Pain-lap asked._

'_We're from New York's scrummy coffee shop, eat our food and you're bound to drop. So the only thing that's left to do is head to potty and spew, spew, spew, spew, spew!' we sang._

'_What are you kids doing here?' Mr Pain-lap asked._

'_First of all, we're not kids. We're teens.' I corrected._

'_Second, we're the lunch delivery people and we've got your 12 o'clock lunch in this basket' Max added._

'_Who has the tongue on a bun?' Zack asked._

_Wendy, since she's similar to Wakko, rolls her tongue out; revealing that it's in between two wholemeal buns._

'_Eww!' Mr Pain-lap cringed._

'_Who's the ham on rye?' Katie asked._

'_That's me' Mr Pain-lap cried._

'_I got dibs!' Dan cried as he took a bite out of the sandwich._

'_You just took a bite out of my sandwich!' Mr Pain-lap cried._

'_Want it back?' Dan asked as he revealed it as a lump on his tongue this time._

'_Yuck!' Mr Pain-lap cried._

'_That'll be 50 dollars and it's best to tip 40%' Wendy stated._

'_I didn't get a sandwich' Mr Pain-lap cried._

'_Maybe you're the turkey on the roll?' Lith suggested as she showed an actually turkey inside a roll._

'_Gobble!' The turkey cried._

'_Thanksgiving, anyone?' I asked._

'_Get out you horrid teens!' Mr Pain-lap cried as he threw us out._

'_This means warners!' I cried._

'_He didn't tip us!' Spot moaned._

'_We're on the air' The cue guy said._

'_This is BBC news with co-host Matt Pain-lap and Kate loveheart in London._

_Kate had brown short hair and random green eyes wearing a purple flowery dress._

'_Hi, I just got my hair done and my teeth flossed' Kate said, randomly._

_Mr Pain-lap pushed her aside._

'_And Now Today's top story. Protestors are outside the BBC News studio because they're angry' Mr Pain-lap read._

'_Hey, hey! Ho, ho! Mr Pain-lap's got to go!_ _Hey, hey! Ho, ho! Mr Pain-lap's got to go!' We chanted as we held up our sigins that read: 'No fair', 'Tip, tip or you slip', 'I want tea', 'I'm bored' and 'this is fun'(Kenny, Tango, Buddy and Misty were holding that one )._

'_I'm outside the studio and turns out they're protesting because Mr Pain-lap didn't give them a tip' Danny Jenton said who had blonde short hair and blue eyes._

'_We protest that Matt Pain-lap is against pickles!' Lavender cried._

'_We protest that Matt Pain-lap is Picky-pickle-picker!' Max cried._

'_Try to say that ten times fast, I dare ya!' I said (__**Everyone read this plz try it out).**_

'_Picky pecker..Plok… plu..' Danny attempted._

'_I hate you kids!' Mr Pain-lap shouted._

'_We protest that you don't call us 'kids'. You should call us 'pre-adults' also known as teens' I challenged him, Matter-of-factually._

'_We'll be right back after this commercial break' Mr Pain-lap announced._

'_We interrupt BBC News to show you our special report. Our topic: why people __**should**__ tip. We turn to Billy Smitstar for help' I announced showing the 'Special report' card with the words in red on the screen and then throwing it away._

'_Tell us, Billy. Why should people tip at all?' Max asked, sitting next to me._

'_Well, if people don't tip; they considered as being really cheap. So if they do tip, they'll be doing a big favour to us all' Zack said in the same voice Yakko uses when he's showing a brown bubble pipe._

'_Do you think a news reporter could be cheap?' We asked._

'_No, expect for Mr Pain-lap' Zack replied._

'_You're horrible little- wonderful teens, I see you have a good nature' Mr Pain-lap corrected himself._

'_That's us, good-natured people unless you make Spot real mad' I said._

_Spot flares steam from her nose._

_Mr Pain-lap froze in time for 2 seconds before throwing us all into the control room._

_Mr Pain-lap kept talking but we messing with the controls making his head big, then small._

_Then Kenny changed the channel to the WWE channel._

'_Ad now The fearsome crusher will do his famous body slam!' The announcer cried._

_The wrestler guy wearing yellow boxers jumped and crushed Mr Pain-lap._

'_I'd like to apologise for not tipping the sandwich teens' Mr Pain-lap said as his face and body was battered and bruised._

'_Now some sad new, Mr Pain-lap was taken to hospital to get better as he's going mad as we speak' Dan read._

_Mr Pain-lap laughed in a crazy fashion._

'_Now for our tip for today' max said._

'_Be nice to people who delver your food or it's sad news!' We cried._

'_We're outta here!' We shouted as we disappeared into a puff of smoke._

_Dot's Poetry corner_

'_And now Dot's poetry corner' the lady said._

'_Goldilocks. Goldilocks met three bears and boy was she scared. She ran away but they came to play and hit her on the head. Thank you' Dot said as she bowed and people clicked their fingers._

'_This has been another visit to Dot's poetry corner'_

_End of skit_

'_Let the anvils ring!' We sang as we reappeared next to the warners._

_Then we hit the huge anvils and vibrations raced through the kingdom._

'_hello' King Saladzar said._

'_Your fly is showing' Yakko said._

'_Oh, thanks. Hey!' Salazar cried._

'_Monkeys always looks! Monkeys always look!' We chanted._

_Just before Salazar could catch us, we booted him out of the kingdom._

'_Don't you just love a happy ending?' Wakko asked._

'_One more trick left!' I shouted as we were transported to my room again to turn in for the night._

'_Ok, sibs. Let's turn in' Yakko said._

'_What do you want to turn in to? A monkey, a tiger or a bat?' Wakko asked as he transformed into each animal as he said it._

'_Don't look at me, he's __**your**__ brother' Yakko said._

'_Thanks for sleeping over you guys' I said._

'_No problem, Grace' Dot said with a smile._

'_Tomorrow, we'll go on a quadruple date(x4 of the usual 'Double date' scenario')' Katie announced._

'_Alright!' Max cheered._

'_agreed' Kenny, buddy, Tango, Lavender, Zack, Dan, Wendy and Bugs stated._

'_So it's offical, dating adventure starts tommorow!' I yelled._

'_Don't forget us' a familiar voice replied._

_I turned around and came face to face with Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza in the flesh! 'Gray!' I screamed as I Lugged at him which made him fall as I hugged him._

'_Me and Natsu are a couple now' Lucy said._

'_What?!' Everyone else cried._

'_I knew it from the start' I whispered._

'_Mwah! Goodnight everybody!' Yakko exclaimed_

_Dot's Poetry corner_

'_And now Dot's poetry corner' the lady said._

'_Doctor, doctor. Doctor, doctor; I'm a nuttier._

_I went crazy last week that I began to shriek and thought I was toast oven living in London! Ahahaha! Thank you' Dot recited._

'_This has been another visit to Dot's poetry corner'_

_End of skit_

'_My poem. New twist, new turns; each journey we go on, we always learn._

_Dragon fire and icy mist, these two combinations don't normally mix;_

_Although this story is about the Animaniacs, let's spice it up with the main characters from 'Fairy Tail'!' I recited._

_Silence._

'_I know it doesn't rhyme but I had to add something' I defended myself._

_Everyone cheered._

'_Aye!' Happy, the blue cat exclaimed._

'_Who calls a cat 'Happy' anyway?' Wakko asked in confusion._

_**Now wasn't that exciting? More on the way soon! 3 weeks left of term!**_

_**If you have idea what could happen next plz in any way you can, PM me!**_

_**Also if your OCs want to join the warner rangers, PM me for that also!**_

_**So the Main characters who are also the strongest team from the Fairy Tail guild have joined the story. Things will get interesting (but unfortunately, they can't stay in the story forever)!**_

_**By the way, if you haven't heard of Fairy Tail or watched it before; then search it into YouTube or dubbedanimeon**_

_**So any way, read and review or Natsu will burn you to crisp, Gray will freeze you forever and the warners will terrorize your house!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: The dating begins!_

_So the next day just happened to be Valentine's day and we all went to Alton Towers for a fun day out together. We went on the boat ride; Me, YRDJ, Max, Zack, Yakko, Katie, Dot and Dan on the boat while Lith, Kenny, Spot, Buddy, Misty, Buddy, lavender, Wakko and Wendy were on the bridge as we all squirted each other with water._

_As the day progressed, we got a romantic set of chicken Kiev's and chips to eat together._

_While everyone else was distracted, all of the boys secretly wrote love letters and sent to all of us girls through (paper airplane) airmail. As soon as time had reached 4pm, it became dark and we had gone into a forest together to look up at the stars romaticly._

'_Max, you look great under the starlight' Zack whispered._

'_You too' Max replied softly._

'_Hi Misty, I'm similar to Jeremy from CL and I think you're beautiful' Buddy said._

'_Aww, gee thanks' Misty replied._

'_You're a great friend and a pretty girl too. So will you be my girl?' Kenny asked._

'_For now, yes' Lith replied._

'_Hey, Spot. Do you want a boyfriend?' Tango asked._

'_No!' Spot yelled._

_We all turned._

'_But I'll take my chances' Spot whispered in tango's ear._

'_Hey! I haven't got a boy to cuddle!' Lavender moaned._

'_What about me?' Bugs asked._

'_Or me?' Daffy asked._

'_I'll have both' Lavender replied._

'_Grace, you're my cookie in my milk' YRDJ said._

'_And you're my dream hunk!' I exclaimed._

'_Wakko, you're so cute!' Wendy said._

'_Wendy, you're pretty' Wakko said._

'_Katie, you are my love' Yakko said._

'_And you're mine' Katie said._

'_Dot, You're my kawaii(cute) flower' Dan exclaimed._

'_You're my Mel Gibson in younger years' Dot remarked._

_Then we all saw a huge yellow comet pass through the sky._

'_Lucy, I love you so much that I could fry Gray's butt off for you' Natsu serenaded._

'_hmm…Well, Natsu I love you so much that I could set Aquarius on you!' Lucy said, sweetly._

'_Enough with this love talk, there's danger coming' Erza said._

'_Why are these people here again?' Wakko asked._

'_Puppy children, stay quiet Erza will kill you if you interrupt her again' Gray urged._

'_Someone bad, who hates both anime and cartoons is approaching so stay alert' Erza ordered._

'_Bossy' Dot muttered._

_Something moved in the tree and everyone froze in fear…._

_A guy who looked similar to Mr Plotz came out of the shadows and pulled down the next scene…_

'_What do you know? We actually did it! We wrote a script, we've written a show! 800 pages, we over did it! But we've still a chance to get rich, we just have to make that pitch to CEO who gives the go, cuz he's the guy who says yes or no to make it into a movie so you see, out the door my friends and follow me!_

_Wakko: Hey where are we going?_

_Yakko: We're on our way to go see Mr Plotz, cuz he's the man in charge that calls the shots_

_Dot: He's really good, he's Hollywood and no one can deny_

_Wakko: he know the biz and he's a wiz_

_The warners: And that my friend is why! We're on our way to go see Mr Plotz!_

_Dot: I hear he's got a plane and several yachts_

_Yakko: Cuz he's succesful, he's a guenius. He's the man that has it all_

_Dot got a penfle in his driveway_

_Wakko: and a oscar on his wall_

_The Warners and warner rangers: He's the guy that Steven Speilberg wants to Knooow!_

_Steven: I want to know!_

_Everyone including the whole cast; Mr Plotz, the warner CEO!_

_The warners: the script is great, real first rate! That is why we just can't wait hear him say it's all a go, we're gonna make a movie so!_

_The warner rangers and cast: They're on their way to go see Mr Plotz, cuz he's the king of all the movie lots_

_The warners: He takes out lunch with (someone) and she always pays the bill! Plays golf with Arnold paulmer it says so be the bill_

_Wakko; He even made an movie with Don Knotts My hero!_

_The warners: That's why we're on our way to go see Mr.._

_Yakko and Wakko: Warner Brothers_

_Dot: and Warner Sister_

_Everyone: On our way to go see Mr Pllll…_

_The warners: ready or not, here we come!_

_Going to see Mr Plotz!' we all sang as we went up to Mr Plotz's Office._

'_We want to make a movie!' we cried as we all stormed into Mr Plotz's office._

'_What's it about?' Mr Plotz asked as he was trying to learn from his mistake that happened last time._

'_A lot of things' Dot said._

'_Taking about money' Yakko said._

'_Falling in Love' Max said._

'_Pirates! ARRRRRRRgh!' Wakko snarled in a pirate way._

'_Wakko, too much' Yakko said._

'_Argh!' Wakko said softly._

'_Better' Yakko said._

'_Fighting' Spot suggested._

'_Magic' Lith said._

'_Toon humour' Tango, Lavender, Buddy, Kenny, Bugs, Wendy, Katie and Dan suggested._

'_Anvils' Misty said as an anivl fell on Mr Plotz._

'_Cannons' Zack suggested as a cannon fired at Mr Plotz as well._

'_Getting Animaniacs back on TV!' I shouted._

'_Oh, Come on! We get the picture!' Dot yelled._

'_I'll help you make the movie' Mr Plotz cringed._

'_Yay!' We cheered._

_Then as everyone was distracted, a hurricane swept Max, Kenny, Buddy, Tango, Yakko, Wakko and Dot away and then vanished. We were placed in an arena similar to the one in 'Please please please get a life foundation' and were to by nerds who knew too much about the mistakes in Tiny Toons and the Animaniacs along with Pip telling really boring stories and whiny protest songs from the 80s._

_A figure wearing a black cloak with a hood similar to the grim reaper laughed._

_Can you guess who this person could be?_

_Another skit_

'_It's time for another good idea, bad idea. Good idea: Sitting on a chair with your clothes on._

_Bad idea: sitting on a chair in the living room in your underwear and your parents catch you. The end'_

_End of skit_

_**Well there's the suspense for ya! Now the Rangers' love and friendship will be tested as this story gets to a rising climax! Watch the 'warners' 65**__**th**__** anniversary' special, Frontier Slappy, The Sunshine squirrels, Cutie first along with meatballs or consequences and see if you can guess who the kidnapper is! If you have any Slappy suggestions or plot ides along with more OCs to join the warner rangers plz PM me ok?**_

_**Anyway, Read and review or mysterious villain who isn't Buddy that worked with the warners that started their career will get you!**_

_**See ya!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9- Who's the mysterious figure?_

'_I hate the government more than you and me..' The 8o's protest singer droned._

'_Ahhh!' We yelled._

_Suzi Squirrel appeared to say bad jokes._

'_Waiter, I want a table with a view' Suzi crowed._

'_(#) Here's your view of your feet' Slappy said as she used a chainsaw to cut a hole in the table to reveal Suzi's feet._

'_Get her, Aunt Slappy!' Skippy cheered as Slappy and Suzi fought each other in a cloud of white mist._

_Daniel Boone appeared in the arena, content with capturing us when the hooded figure appeared._

'_Who are you?' Yakko asked._

'_I'm a bad guy' The figure said._

'_We know that but what's your name?' Dot persisted._

'_Er…' The figure began._

'_Are you Skippy?' Zack asked._

'_Why would I? I'm evil' The figure replied._

'_Buddy?' I asked._

'_Hey!' Buddy cried._

'_I meant the one with freaky wided eyes that stared with the warners in their first apperances when they kept whacking him with a mallet' I explained, matter-of-factually._

'_Nope, we've gone through that before in the 'warners' 65th anniversary' special' The figure replied._

'_Walter Wolf?' Slappy asked._

'_No'_

'_Beanie the brain-dead bison?' Spot asked._

'_No'_

'_Sid the squid' Max asked._

'_Nope'_

'_Mr Plotz?' Lith asked._

'_No…'_

'_How about Justin Bieber?' Wakko asked._

'_Who?'_

'_I don't either' Wakko replied._

'_Cindy Crawford in disguise?' Yakko said, his heart thumping._

'_No way'_

'_Patch?' Misty asked._

'_No'_

'_Come on! We all get the picture here!' Dot cried at the top of her voice._

'_And the winner is…' Yakko began, 'That death guy from 'Meatballs or consequences!'._

'_What?!' The figure exclaimed as he jumped in surprise revealing his green eyes and bony face._

_"Here have some dynamite down your pants" Slappy said as she placed dynamite down Suzi and Death's pants while everyone ran to the far corner of the arena as they both blew up._

'_That guy's not the kidnapper! I am!' a menacing voice cried from the shadows as another person wearing a black cloak with the hood covering his face appeared._

'_Buddy?' Yakko asked._

'_Who? That's not my name. My name is…er… menacing man. Yeah, that's it' The other figure stuttered._

_Then luck came to our side, two huge mallets appeared above both cloaked figures along with Suzi._

'_That's Buddy alright' Dot exclaimed._

'_hit it, Wakko!' Yakko cried as Wakko made the mallets fall on top of Death, Suzi and The figure who turned out to be Buddy again, the one with the slightly freaky but annoying laugh._

_Then the others turned up and we brought out Baloney to torment Suzi, Death and Buddy for eternity as we ran out of the arena as fast as we could._

'_Well, that was interesting' Max said._

'_That totally ruined our romantic adventure' Zack moaned._

'_Stay positive and we can finish where we left off' Tango stated as we found a wooden cabin close to my house with a pond under the moonlight and we sat around the campfire, playing true or dare along with 21 dares._

'_Yakko, Have you ever been on a special date with a girl?' Katie asked._

'_One time but I hardly remember it now' Yakko replied._

'_Wakko, have you ever been kissed by a girl?' Wendy asked._

'_No' Wakko replied._

_Then Wendy kissed him and they both blushed._

'_Lucy, have you ever kissed a girl?' Natsu asked._

'_No' Lucy replied._

_Then Natsu kissed her and they blush at the exact same time._

'_Time to go, guys. We're not needed here anymore' Gray said._

'_We're needed back in at the guild in Fiore' Erza urged._

'_Bye guys!' Natsu yelled as a purple cloud surroded them to take them home._

'_Ayee!' Happy said._

'_Don't get frozen' Gray said._

'_I'm going to go out with Natsu!' Lucy cheered._

'_Don't forget to let the anime writers and manga artist know about that, ok?' I called out to her._

'_Ok, I promise' Lucy replied with a grin._

'_Be strong, Warner Rangers' Erza said as they all disappeared._

_Soon as they disappeared, a tall man with brown eyes and blond short hair dressed a red, green, blue and orange-yellow striped solider outfit crept out of the darkness. 'I was the one that Erza sensed' The man said, in a mysterious voice._

'_How do you know her name?' I asked._

'_Because I was once like you, a anime and cartoon lover but one day a group of kids saw me watching it on my phone and laughed at me saying I was watching stuff for babies. I was so humiliated that I ran all the day home, crying and for that day on I vowed to get my revenge' The man explained as a two male lions appeared on either side of him, made of orange, yellow, red, green and blue gems for each element._

'_Just so you know, I'm not the avatar' The man snared as he fired air blasts at us._

'_I am Linnet, The next dark avatar anime and cartoon hater alive!' he screamed but out of the trees came brave Patch who scratched Linnet's face while we attacked the loins with comedy attacks._

'_Tacos! Get ya tacos here! You want one? I can tell you like them __**extra**__ hot!' Slappy said as she gave one of the lions a dynamite taco and ran away of reach as it blew up in the lion's face which broke into pieces._

_Misty appeared behind the other lion and Tango destroyed it with his blue whip._

'_You're surrounded now, Linnet' Zack said in a bugs bunny disguise outfit munching a carrot as he said like Bugs would._

'_Fire!' Yakko yelled as the warners fired a canon at Linnet which made him vanish from existence._

'_Hey! Where's the pianos?' Slappy asked. Then a piano fell on top of Suzi who had limped after us undeceted. 'Thank you' Slappy added._

'_This wild, dawg. Totally wild' Skippy said._

'_What did he say?' Wakko asked._

'_I haven't got a clue, Wakko' Dot replied._

'_Let's go home' I said as we were transported back but Linnet had appeared in Cartoon Burbank briefly and closed the link between reality and the cartoon world before being totally erased._

'_we're going home now, guys' Yakko said as he got his 'WB' badge to open the portal back to their world but it didn't work._

'_I guess we're staying here for now' Wakko stated._

'_Yay!' Everyone cried._

'_Dare time: I dare everyone to kiss' I declared once Max closed my bedroom door._

_So Max kissed Zack, Lavender kiss Daffy and Bunny, Tango kissed Spot, Lith kissed Kenny, I kissed YRDJ….well, you get the idea._

_Then Slappy handed a bunch of flowers to all of us._

_My sister came in the room and we all gave her the flowers and once she went into her room, we heard a loud blast._

'_Now __**that's**__ comedy!' Slappy announced._

'_Goodnight, Nurse!' Everyone exclaimed._

_Dot's Poetry corner_

'_And now Dot's poetry corner' the overheard lady said._

'_The fair lamb. The fair lamb bought a ham but didn't it was his cousin Tam and unwittingly got caught by a hunter in his underwear. Thank you' Dot recited._

'_This has been another visit to Dot's poetry corner' The lady said_

_End of skit_

_**Well there's the exciting follow-up for now! I have no idea what to do next!**_

_**If you have any ideas or plot ideas then PM me, ok?**_

_**Patch will appear with Elmyra this time!**_

_**It's not finished just yet, there's still a summer adventure, Easter adventure, Halloween adventure and later on a christmas adventure similar to the 'A Warner Christmas' story I wrote last year!**_

_**So stay tuned!**_

_**Read and review or evil Linnet will get you! Or the warners will say:**_

_Dot: Set three extra places!_

_Yakko, Wakko & Dot: We're coming over for dinner!_

_Yakko: As long as you're not having tuna wiggle again!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10- Valentine Avatar adventures!_

_It was now February the 14th and everyone wanted to do something special for the day like: going to a restaurant, a walk in the park, stargazing (again) or just chatting along a sandy beach._

_The warners were homesick but were beginning to cope with most people in the UK not recognising them. After a while they got frustrated that no one but a handful of people knew or had even watched them back in the 90's (I would have if they'd aired past 1998, since I was born then)._

_Anyway, fate decided for all of us what we were going to do because a light blue light shone down on us and whisked us away._

_The first place we arrived in, I recognised immediately. It was surrounded by earth and all the people there were wearing green. I even recognise a guy with a cabbage cart. We were in Ba sing Se in Aang's world._

_All of us were able to bend one or two of the elements except for Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Slappy, Skippy, Daffy, Bugs, Lavender and Kenny (They all kept their comedy abilities)._

'_Have you seen Avatar Aang anywhere?' I asked the cabbage guy._

'_Don't you touch my cabbages! They've been airbent into pirates, crushed, eaten by a rabbit kangaroo and thrown on the floor!' The cabbage guy yelled._

'_Guess he hasn't seen him then' Max said._

'_Hi there, who are you guys?' Toph asked._

'_I'm Grace and these are my comrades Dan, Katie, Wendy, Kenny, Tango, Zack, Max, Buddy, YRDJ, Lith, Misty and Spot' I said as I introduced her to all of us. 'We're the warner brothers!' Wakko and Yakko said in unison. 'And the Warner sister' Dot added. 'I'm Slappy and this here young squirrel is my nephew, Skippy' Slappy said. 'I'm Bugs Bunny and this is my partner in comedy, Daffy duck' Bugs said._

'_Great to meet you all, I heard you're look for Twinkle toes. Follow me' Toph said._

'_Huh?' Everyone wondered._

'_That's her nickname for Aang. Honestly, do you guys even watch Avatar: Last airbender?' I asked._

'_What was that?' Toph asked._

'_Nothing' I replied, swiftly._

_After a 2 hour walk or so, we magically reached the fire nation where Aang was with Firelord Zuko along with Katara and Sokka trying to keep peace between all the nations._

_We arrived the throne room and saw them all trying think of an idea to bring all the nations together._

'_How about we form a city where all benders and non-benders can live in harmony together?' Aang suggested._

'_Great idea, Aang. Throw a poodle on me the next you get a great idea' Sokka said._

_After 2 seconds, a poodle fell on him._

'_What was that for?!' Sokka yelled._

'_I just came up with another great idea' Aang replied._

'_Twinkle toes, I've brought some visitors that want to see you' Toph said._

'_Aang!' I cried and rushed towards him._

'_Er…hello?' Aang asked in confusion._

_Katara had a jealous look on her face._

'_Don't worry Katara, I'm not going steal Aang from you. Who know you might marry him and have kids who will then have kids that become your grandkids one day?' I mentioned with a knowing smile._

_She didn't get of course but I sort of knew her future before it even happened to her._

'_Really? Are my grandkids cute? Do I get to see them?' Aang asked, excitedly._

'_Unfortunately, no. But I have pictures!' I replied, cheerfully as I showed Aang Ikki, Jenora, Meelo and Rohan on my phone._

'_I wish I could meet them' Aang said, sadly._

'_Maybe you can!' Katara said._

'_How? Do I get descendants too?' Sokka asked, eagerly._

'_No' I said, simply._

_Sokka bowed his head in shame._

'_But Bumi, your nephew looks like you when he's a child' I added in hopes to cheer him up which failed._

'_Hey, what about me?!' Zuko asked._

'_Your grandson is called General Iroh like your uncle but I don't what your daughter's called or who you end up marrying' I replied._

'_I hope it's Mai…' Zuko wondered._

'_So you want to see your grandkids?' I asked._

'_Yes!' Katara and Aang along with Sokka replied._

'_Hold hands' I said as everyone linked arms even Zuko joined in._

_Then a purple light surrounded us as we were teleported to Republic city but only Aang, Sokka and Toph appeared there spiritually. 'Say Toph, if the next avatar was named after you; would that make you happy?' I asked._

'_Yeah, that would rock!' Toph said._

_So I did the same stance Aang and Korra did when they either took away or returned someone's bending and gave Toph her sight._

'_I can see!' Toph exclaimed._

'_There's my daughter!' she exclaimed as she pointed at Lin._

'_Who's that?' Aang and Katara asked pointing at Korra, old Katara and Tenzin along with his family._

'_That's Avatar Korra, your processor Aang along with your sons Tenzin, Bumi, Kya your daughter along with you daughter-in-law, Katara's old self and your grandkids' I explained._

'_Wow! I look like Gran-Gran!' Katara exclaimed._

'_I guess, I can guess where I've gone' Aang said, miserably._

'_You died while being physically 66 and at the age 166 biologically' I replied, sadly._

'_So young and so sad' Zuko said, wisely._

'_I can see!' Toph repeated._

'_So who are you?' Zuko, Aang and Katara asked the warners._

'_We're the warners brothers' Yakko and Wakko said in unison._

'_And the warner sister' Dot added._

'_So you guys are funny, huh? Well, let's break some rules!' Toph exclaimed as she made one of the buildings next to us collapse._

'_Yay!' The Warners cried._

_Earlier on, Linnet had briefly appeared when the second Harmonic convergence happened and briefly merged with Vaatu before he'd merged into Unalaq and touched the arch with a copy of Vaatu inside to become the second(but first be full merged with Vaatu) Dark avatar before we'd even met him._

_Mokko and Bolin were sparing in the air temple and Toph blushed at Bolin but he couldn't see her._

'_Guys, I want to leave now' Toph said._

'_We'll go with you' the warners said._

'_I'll try to send you back this time' Aang offered._

'_I'll help' I added._

_Then Aang closed his eyes while concentrating deeply which made his head arrow, eyes and arm tattoo glow and I focused on Aang's world (air temples, Earth kingdom, water tribes and Fire nation) mentally on the throne room in the fire nation which is now called 'The united nations' as the purple light from before returned and whisked the four of them away._

_When Toph and the warners arrived back in Aang's world, Azula stood in front of them in the throne room._

'_Since my brother isn't here to rule the country, I'll be taking his place' Azula said._

'_In your dreams, Azula' Toph said as she made an earth wall trap around Azula._

'_I'm going to fry you!' Azula said as she targeted her blue lightening bending at Toph._

'_We'll protect you' Yakko said as they stood in front of her as an anvil mysteriously appeared in front of the warner sibs and redirected the lightening at Azula._

'_Why you….! What are you, you things?' Azula asked, with rage. _

_Then The warners replied through song:_

' _Yakko: I am the very model of a cartoon individual, _

_My animation's comical, unusual and whimsical. _

_I'm quite adept at funny gags, comedic theory I have read, _

_From wicked jokes to stupid puns to anvils that fall on your head. _

_I'm very good at fancy dances, I can even pirouette, _

_Then smack the villain with a fish. I know my cartoon etiquette. _

_I can make my face all mean and really give you quite a fright, _

_Then make up with flowers made of real explosive dynamite. _

_When in a jam, I just yell, "Stop!" and villains in their tracks are froze, _

_Then I sneak up, and utter "Start!" and take their hands and honk their nose. _

_I am quite proud to be in such a hierarch'al progeny, _

_From Daffy Duck and Tweety Bird to Babs and Buster Bunny. _

_To suit my mood, I can call forth a lot of different sceneries, _

_Like outer space and desert scapes and Himalayan eateries. _

_From this bag here, why, I can pull most anything imaginable _

_Like office desks and lava lights and Bert who is a cannibal. _

_Yakko, Wakko and Dot: _

_You see in matters comical, unusual and whimsical, _

_We are the very model of cartoon individuals!_

_(To the tune for Slappy's theme song) _

_And we're a…_

_Wakko: Dog,_

_Dot: Cat_

_Yakko: and Banshee! I mean Bunny!'._

'_So what did you two just do?' Dot asked._

'_It called 'Bending', have you ever heard of it?' Azula asked._

'_Nope' the warners replied._

_(__**Wakko Warner 22 helped me with the water squirting bit and the two lines below it)**_

'_But I can do this' Wakko said as he got out a water spray bottle and sprayed water at Azula's face._

'_Good thing I brought my waterproof cuteness!' Dot said as the warners played in the puddle next to Azula._

'_Otherwise she would melt' Yakko said with his eyebrows going up and down._

'_That's funny' Toph said, while laughing._

'_And I can make a gookie' Wakko added as he made his eyes whirly and puffed his cheeks._

'_I can weld two paddling balls at once!' Yakko said as he bounced two paddling ball bats, one in each hand._

'_And I'm cute as a button. These are my brothers, Yakko the one wears brown trousers and Wakko wearing a red hat and blue top. I'm Dot, but call me 'Dottie' and you die' Dot explained._

'_I'd like to see you try….Dottie' Azula challenged her._

'_That's it!' Dot yelled as she grew so high that she almost touched the ceiling._

_Azula fired lightening at her but it didn't affect Dot because she was from the cartoon world and Dot threw a bomb at Azula after she stood on her._

_Dot shrunk down again and they all headed outside when they saw Zuko's mum and Uncle Iroh waiting for them._

'_Don't worry, she'll find her good nature again in time' Zuko's mum said._

'_It might be too late…' Iroh sighed._

'_But didn't she go into that valley for lost souls or something once Team Avatar found you and left behind a map for Zuko?' Toph asked._

'_If that's true then there's some good in her deep down' Zuko mum concluded._

'_Say Max, Grace. Could you talk to Korra for me and tell that she'll reconnect with me and the past avatars through the spirit world at some point?' Aang asked._

'_Don't worry; we're close by to her now. So we'll do it right away' I replied._

'_Thank, guys' Aang said as he began to fade away._

'_Aang!' Katara yelled._

'_Don't worry, he's going back to your world' Max said, reassuringly._

'_I understand now. He's not able to get to see the present Avatar after him until he's an adult and in spirit form' Katara said, softly._

'_It'll be ok, Katara' Zack said._

'_You'll be back before you know it' Bugs added._

'_Thanks, guys' Katara said, with a smile._

'_Hi, Korra. I'm Grace and these are my pals The warner Rangers' I said with a slight curtsy of some kind as I wasn't sure to greet the Avatar properly._

'_Hi, Grace. Don't worry, I know who you are. Aang met you that's how I recognised you' Korra replied, cheerfully._

'_So how goes the new era with the spirits again?' I asked._

'_So far so good' Korra replied as different coloured spirits flew around in the air above us._

'_Korra, Aang told us to tell that you'll be able to connect to the past avatars in the spirit world somehow real soon' Max added._

'_Really? Oh, that's good news' Korra as she looked down with sorrow._

'_What's wrong?' Tango asked._

'_Well, the thing is when Aang met Katara, he fell in love and eventually married; even had kids cuz I've met all three of them. But when It comes to me and Mokko; we couldn't always agreed on certain things so it couldn't work and we had to break up for good' Korra explained sadly._

'_Did you know that Mokko got back together with Asami while you were recovering your avatar spirit with Avatar Wan's help?' I said in a rush._

'_What?! WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME?' Korra yelled._

'_I don't know. But you both said you loved each other, I'm sure it's true from your point of view but when I comes from him; I'm not even sure' I replied, timidly through scared mode._

'_Listen, Korra. Revenge is sweet and but there's an earth kingdom queen lady you have to fight at some point. You're needed, Avatar' Spot said, in a wise tone._

'_Right, Mokko will have to wait. I've got a world to save' Korra said as she hopped onto Naga, her polar bear-dog animal guide and rode north._

'_Now to visit Lin and see how her dad is' I said._

'_Let's go!' Kenny exclaimed as we found Mula, Wan's animal guide and rode towards Lin's home._

_Katara had had enough of the future and began to fade away too._

'_Bye, Guys' Katara said just before she disappeared._

'_Let's go, see Lin' Zuko said._

_So we went into Lin's home, she stood up._

'_Who are you?' Lin asked._

'_We're friends of the Avatar' I replied._

'_We're kind of curious about your dad. Mind telling him, who he was?' Max asked._

'_Ok. Have a seat' Lin said as she prepared herself to begin to tell us her tale._

_Meanwhile, back in Aang's world; Toph saw a tall earth citizen guy who looked about 13 or 14 wearing the traditional earth kingdom clothes with short black hair, green eyes and tan skin glowing in the sunset._

'_Hi there, I'm Toph' Toph said, while bashing her eyes at him in a flirty way while blushing._

'_Hi, Toph. I'm Clay Kishi, want to break some rules?' Clay asked._

'_Would I?!' Toph exclaimed._

_Then they held hands and ran through the streets with the warners creating earthquakes and havoc where ever they went._

'_So that's how they met' I said after Lin concluded her long story that could have taken up 9 pages._

'_But it wasn't meant to be cuz you see I have my mother's name so she didn't get married in the name' Lin added._

'_Thanks, Lin' Max said._

'_See you soon' Buddy added as we headed towards the door._

'_Bye!' we called out to her._

'_Where's Korra?' Lin asked._

_We froze._

'_She went off with Naga to fight the evil Earth kingdom lady' Katie stated._

'_I'm going after' Lin said._

'_I'll get Tenzin' Mokko said who just happened to be spying on us._

'_Er… nothing to see here' Bolin said awkwardly as he ran away._

_Zuko got to see his grandson briefly at one of the Republic City meetings between the president and the United nation general._

_Then the purple light returned again and we returned to Aang world._

_We saw the destruction that Toph, Clay and the warners had caused._

'_We're going to sleep with Toph tonight' I annouced._

'_Hooray!' The warners yelled._

'_But no more chaos or we won't be sleeping at all' I warned them._

_Mai apeared behind Zuko in his room inside the fire palace._

'_Oh, hi Mai' Zuko said, nervously._

'_I wanted to tell you something. I..' Mai began but was interupted by Ty lee the amazing acrobat gril dressed in pink with her hair in a braided ponytail._

'_I love you, Zuzu!' Ty Lee exclaimed._

'_That's not my name and stop calling me that! I thought only Azula is supposed to give me that nickname' Zuko said in shock._

'_I like it, so I can't help calling you that too' Ty lee explained._

'_2 girls, what's a guy to do?' Zuko wondered to himself once they'd left his room._

'_Goodnight guys' I said._

_It just so happened that Aang and Katara along with Sokka was sleeping with us._

'_Goodnight Katara, Goodnight Sokka, Goodnight Toph, Goodnight Momo, Goodnight Appa, Goodnight Zack, Goodnight Max, Goodnight Katie, Wendy, Dan, Lavender, Grace, Tango, Kenny, Max, Buddy, Misty, YRDJ, Lith and Spot. Goodnight Bugs and Daffy, Goodnight Wakko, Yakko and Dot, goodnight Grace, Max, Sokka, Katara, Clay..' Aang said but was interrupted by a lot of 'certain' annoyed people._

'_Go to sleep, Aang!' Everyone yelled._

'_Sorry' Aang replied softly._

_Then we all fell asleep._

_The dark avatar after Linnet was reborn at the same time as the avatar after Korra, an earthbender called Toph Jr (named after Toph because Lin didn't want any kids and to keep her legacy alive), was called Kai and wore the same traditional earth kingdom that Toph wore (just like Toph Jr does) with long brown hair, green eyes and tan skin along with brown sandals._

_Kai's goal is to target the avatar and stop the cycle. He travelled back to Aang's world and somehow used a secret type of energybending to send us to another world._

_Useless fact_

'_It's time for another useless fact. We're going send avnils on top of the guy who canceled our show 20 or something years ago. This has been another useless fact' Yakko said._

_Wakko whirl_

'_Hi, I'm Wakko. This evening, I'm going to tell you some important facts so write them down as you read them, Ok? Here it goes:_

_We've been off the air since November 1998_

_We're more original than the Looney Tunes show could ever be_

_Our cousins the Tiny toons are our rivals in comedy_

_We all hate Elmyra (but you knew that anyway)_

_Montana Max can be __**real**__ scary sometimes_

_Life today is different compared to the 90's when cartoons were acually funny_

_Disney Channel doesn't show many cartoons in this modern age(that's why we make fun of it)_

_And finally make a gookie or watch Animaniacs on your phone or laptop if you're feeling down and we'll turn your frown upside down even after being off air for possible 15 years!' Wakko said with a grin inside the water tower._

_End of skit_

_**Well, how's that? Are you Animaniacs and Avatar:LAB+LOK fans satisfied now?**_

_**I've managed to do a really long chapter and tried to keep all of their personalities in check with the shows they're from etc as much as I could. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Any ideas, where they can go next? At this point I'm not sure if I can handle any more rangers but if you want your OC to join them then PM me and I'll try to fit them into the story as much as I can!**_

_**Two more weeks till half-term, then I'll be free for a whole week to get more of this story done!**_

_**Anyway, read and review or The next dark Avatar will get you!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11- Easter teen Rosario+Vampire titans adventure with additional surprises!_

_When everyone woke up the next morning, I realised we were outside Yokai Academy, a school for monsters. Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Bugs, Skippy, Slappy, Daffy and Kenny were human versions of their usual selfs but for everyone else; we were all an odd group of comedy wizards._

_Easter eggs began to fall from the sky, as it happened to be Easter Sunday when we appeared at Yokai Academy. _

_Just then, I spotted a group of girls in the distance. One had blue hair, another had long pink hair, another had purple and the littlest had short black hair. 'Helloooooo Nurse!' Wakko, Kenny and Yakko exclaimed at the girls as they rushed towards them and jumped into their arms._

'_What are does things?' Moka asked. _

'_Animals maybe?' Tskune asked._

'_They're cute' Mizore said as she froze Yakko in suspended animation._

'_I need a husband!' Kurumu yelled._

'_Do ya want me?' Wakko asked which made all the girls scream as he chased around the school grounds._

'_I like them' Yukari the small witch girl said, softly._

'_Hey, Mizore. Don't freeze total strangers like that!' Tskune yelled._

'_Ok' Mizore said as the ice around Yakko broke._

_Then all of the boys threw cream pies at the girls' faces._

'_Hi there, hot stuff!' Dot said as she jumped into Tskune's arms._

'_Get away from him, he's mine!' Moka yelled._

'_I saw him first!' Dot yelled._

_Just then a cherry pie hit Moka in the face and Yakko accidentally took off her rosario._

_Then Inner Moka with long silver hair was released._

'_Know your place!' Inner Moka said. Then she looked around._

'_Who am I fighting?' Inner Moka asked._

'_Pretty Lady!' Wakko yelled._

'_Hey lady! Hey Lady hey lady!' the warners yelled._

'_Nice lady!' Wakko said._

'_Hey lady! Hey Lady hey lady!'_

'_Nice lady!'_

_Inner Moka got mad and kicked all three warners into the air._

'_If you hurt them, you'll have to go through us!' I challenged._

_Inner Moka turned and stared at us._

'_Are you ordinary humans like Tskune too?!' Inner Moka asked._

'_Er…nope' I said._

'_No way' Max replied._

'_Humans? Per-lease!' The others added._

_Silence._

'_It was nice meet you guys, bye' I said as we began to run away when Koko, Moka's younger sister appeared._

'_I want a re-match, big sis!' Koko yelled._

'_I won't hold back, Koko. Just remember that! You 'rangers' need to leave. Now!' Inner Moka yelled as a group of students came rushed towards us with touches and pitchforks._

_So we ran and got teleported to the Teen Titians watchtower. However Max and I realised the warners along with Bugs, Kenny along with Daffy, Skippy and Slappy weren't with us._

_The warners and cartoon company had ended up in the Avatar: last airbender/ Legend of Korra future universe when the Avatar after Korra, Toph Jr was._

_But what the warners didn't know was that Linnet's successor had swept Original Toph with them!_

'_Where exactly are we?' Toph asked._

'_No clue' Yakko replied._

_They kept walking and came across Omashu which was filled with lights and happiness as they could see how much had changed in 50-70 years._

'_Hi there, I'm Toph Jr, named after…' Toph Jr began but faltered as she stared at original Toph with wide eyes. Toph Jr looked similar to Toph apart from the fact that she's in no way related to her and has brown hair instead of black along with similar grey eyes to Toph even though Toph jr herself isn't blind._

'_After me? I can tell' Toph finished her sentence._

'_It's You! You're Toph!' Toph Jr cried._

'_I like her, she's upbeat and friendly just like me' Toph remarked._

'_Avatar Toph Jr, Something's happening in the town square!' an earth kingdom citizen called out pointing to the right as both Tophs and the other raced into Omashu._

_Back in the watchtower, the titans agreed to us helping them out on their daily missions._

'_Guys, someone's attacking the city' Cyborg exclaimed._

'_Teen Titans go!' Robin yelled as everyone rushed down to the city and saw Blackfire had returned again, who was currently destroying buildings._

'_My sister's back' Starfire growled as she flew towards Blackfire._

'_Don't even try, sister. I've been recruited by friend from another universe. Perhaps you know him?' Blackfire asked._

'_Must be another dark avatar' Max whispered._

'_Grace, we have to go' Zack urged, softly in my ear._

'_If you want to see your friends again you must pass the ultimate test: If you defeat 5 bosses from 5 different cartoon/ anime universes, then you'll be reunited with them. But if you fail, You'll never see them in the flesh or on TV again!' Blackfire challenged._

'_We accept' Robin and I said in unison._

_Then Starfire blasted Blackfire with her green energy attacks while her eyes glowed green at the same time while Robin threw his boomerang at Blackfire, Beastboy changed into a flying dinosaur(don't know it's name), Raven used her dark mystic energy attacks by firing tree at Blackfire with her magic and Cyborg fired the gun in one of his arms at Blackfire._

'_You win' Blackfire surrendered as she vanished._

'_Well, that was suspiciously too easy' Robin wondered out loud._

'_You have to save your friends, I'm not sad at all' Raven said as she broke all the windows behind her._

_Everyone stared at her._

'_What?' Raven asked._

'_You guys rock!' Tango, Buddy, Dan and Zack exclaimed._

'_Starfire, why don't you confess your feelings to Robin?' Max asked._

'_I'm afraid he might as you earth people call it 'reject' me' Starfire sighed._

'_No he won't. You said it yourself to your dad, you might have a groom fit for you on earth' I added._

'_Ok, I'll do it' Starfire gave in._

_I whispered something in Zack's ear and Zack went up to Robin._

'_Hey Robin, why don't you tell little miss beauty Starfire, how you really feel?' Zack asked._

'_I'm afraid she won't feel the same way' Robin sighed._

'_You don't know until you try' Zack encouraged him._

'_Starfire I…' Robin begin as he went up to her._

'_Robin I..' Starfire began as she turned to face him._

'_Love you' They finished at the same time as they blushed at each other._

'_I'll plan the wedding' Beastboy said._

'_That's not all' Raven said as she kissed Beastboy on the cheek._

'_Wow!' Beastboy exclaimed as he fainted._

'_Goodbye, Teen titans' We called out while we waved at the titans as the purple light from before took us away to another universe._

'_If you need help, you know who to call' Robin said._

'_Teen Titans!' all five titans yelled as they waved back at us._

_Meanwhile, back in future Omashu, The temporal 'Team Avatar' (with warners and company) saw Kai controlling all of the spirits and using them to destory the city in order to lure the Avatar into the scene._

'_We got to help them' Dot cried._

'_But I haven't learnt firebending yet' Avatar Toph Jr cried._

'_The avatar state will help you with that, Toph Jr. Now go!' Toph urged._

_So Toph Jr went into the avatar state which made her eyes glow a radiant white light and bend earth, fire, air and water around her similar to what Aang and Korra did in their fight against Ozai and Unalaq._

_Then she flew towards Kai and Kai smiled as he went into the same state too with his eyes glowing dark purple as he trapped Avatar Toph Jr in the same sphere Wan trapped Vaatu in._

'_No!' Toph cried._

'_You're mine now!' Kai exclaimed._

_**To be continued….**_

_**Well, did you enjoy this surprising chapter? I might go over the 14 chapters mark from the previous sequel to make this a bit long than the other two so it's more emotional.**_

_**Anyway, Who's a fan of K.N.D(Kids Next Door)? Cus we're heading to their world next!**_

_**So if you have any ideas where the rangers should travel next after the K.N.D. universe then PM me ok? If you have any suggestions to plot ideas too like for the future Earth kingdom for Avatar Toph Jr after Korra's brought the start of a new age with spirits again, then PM me for that too ok?**_

_**I'm going to be on a week hiatus for a bit so I can focus on getting my homework out of the way BEFORE I continue with writing chapter 12 (yes, I've already started on chapter 12, quick aren't I?).**_

_**So yeah, read and view or Kai the next 'dark' avatar will get you!**_

_**PS: see you in Half-term!(the week after this coming week!)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Operation R.E.U.N.I.O.N.

Rangers

Engage

Undercover as

Nigel

Invites

Operatives together

Now

We arrived inside the Moon base within Kids Next Door's universe as the purple light vanished behind us.

Numbuh 5 was now supreme leader of K.N.D. after Numbuh 362 got decommissioned and soon after the DCFDTL(Delightful Children From Down The Lane) had fallen into a huge toilet, The lost operative of Sector Z (which You get to see in Operation Z.E.R.O.) got permanently recommisioned and returned to K.N.D. as active operatives again.

The rest of Sector V became T.N.D. undercover operatives like Numbuh 9 who spied on the evil teens that were part of Cree's gang and infiltrated their plans secretly. Sector W were given Sector v's treehouse as a temporary hangout.

'What are you doing here, Teens?' Numbuh 5 asked.

'We're one of the good guys, Numbuh 5' I replied.

'How do you know me?' Numbuh 5 asked, suspiciously.

'Lucky guess' I replied.

'Grace's knows who you'll marry' Max said, randomly.

'Max!' I yelled.

But then everyone stared at me.

'Numbuh 5, you'll marry Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 will marry Numbuh 3. As for Numbuh 1, that's unknown' I confessed.

'Wow!' Numbuh 3 exclaimed.

'Lovebirds? Hmm!' Numbuh 4 dismissed but blushed secretly.

' I never got to join the K.N.D. as I kid but I had, I would have loved every minute of it. So can we join T.N.D. instead?' I asked Numbuh 5 softly.

'Ok, but not many operatives know about that so don't spread it around' Numbuh 5 replied in a low voice.

Kai had sent his other universe-related minions disguised as holograms of the warners to the K.N.D. universe to mess with our minds.

'Do we get to play with these weapons?' Yakko asked as all three warners were holding mustard squirt guns and spraying mustard everywhere.

'Stop that! We need those to fight Adult tyranny!' Numbuh 5 shouted.

'Get them!' Numbuh 86 shouted.

'Are they really the warners, guys?' I asked as we ran behind the K.N.D. operatives who chasing that appeared to be Yakko, Wakko and Dot with the K.N.D. 2x4 mustard squirt guns.

'We're going to find out' Zack replied.

'Ok, you got us' Yakko said as the warners stopped running in the middle of the corridor which made us all confused.

'The warners would never do that…' Dan, Wendy, Katie, Misty, Buddy, Tango and Lavender wondered.

'Would they?' The rest of us finished in suspicion and confusion.

Back in Avatar Toph Jr's world, Kai had taken her inside one of the fire nation's prison cell while she was she still trapped in the elemental sphere.

He stood on the other side of the cell bars gloating at her while she stared at him with frightened eyes.

'You can't escape this cell, Avatar. There's an invisible shield which drains your life force if you touch it, so don't bother trying' Kai said, icily.

The warners, Toph and cartoon company had watched helplessly as Kai had taken Avatar Toph Jr away from them before their very eyes.

Now they were searching all of the modernized Nations to find her.

Jinora along with her brothers and sister were now master airbenders like their dad Tenzin and granddad Avatar Aang.

So 'Team Avatar' (Toph decided to call them that even though The warners and the others aren't from her world) ventured to Air temple island opposite Future Republic City to get some help.

'Hello?' Toph asked as they ventured into the temple.

Then a group of masked sandbender ninjas along with three other universe allies crept behind them dragged them into darkness.

Back in K.N.D.'s moon base, the supposed Warners were taken away into custody while the rest of us were brought to the C.N.D. (Cadets Next Door) training area to begin training to become an official secret T.N.D. operative.

Then while no one was looking, the 'fake' warners crept past the C.N.D. Training hall and stole the precious 'book of K.N.D.' with all of the stories from past operatives.

'Cadets and Kids Next Door operatives, Father is back and we need to keep Sector z as far away from him as possible so he doesn't turn them against us again. So who would like to take on this mission?' Numbuh 83 asked.

'We'll go with Sector V' I volunteered.

'But you're cadets' Numbuh 83 reminded me.

'I know but I've seen you guys in action before' I said.

'When?' all of the K.N.D. operatives asked.

'That's a secret' I replied, mysteriously as The 2x4 technology scientist operatives equipped us with our 2x4 gadgets as we got into Sector V's supper cool C.O.O.L.B.U.S.(Carries Operatives Overhead Luxuriously Boast Unbeatable Speed) and flew towards the adult villains' HQ.

'Phase 2 is going to plan' 'Fake' Yakko said into his 'WB' badge walkie talkie.

'Good. Keep an eye on the 'ranger' team and see if they defeat this next ally of mind' Kai replied from the other end of the connection.

'Will do, Kai, sir' 'Fake' Wakko said as the holograms flashed in and out revealing themselves to be Montana Max from 'Tiny Toons', Blackfire from 'Teen Titians' and Cree formerly known as 'Numbuh 11' from 'Codename Kids Next Door(K.N.D.) in disguise.

Once we arrived in Father's HQ, Mr Boss, the Toilenator and all of the other adults were waiting for us. We charged using the mustard squirt guns, C.A.T.U.H.P.L.U.N.K.-Chunks Alotta Things Up High Powered Largel Using Negonize Ketchup- and F.R.A.P.P.E.s (Freeze Ray Always Paralyzes Enemies) at the adults which knocked them all down at once when father arrived.

'I finally get to meet the new cadets of Kids Next Door! And Numbuh 1, I see you have returned' Father said, mockingly while clapping.

'You'll regret what you did to Sector Z!' Numbuh 1 cried, angrily.

'Wait, Numbuh 1. Let me handle this' I said as I placed my arm in front of him and walked towards Father.

'I'll help' Max offered.

'Me too' Zack said as he and the rest of the rangers stood behind me as I stood face to face with 'Father'.

'What's a puny group of teens that should be on my side doing standing up for this low-life kids?' Father spat in disgust.

'We're fighting against Adult tyranny too, so deal with it!' Spot yelled as she punched him in the face. 'We fight for love' Zack and Max yelled.

'Justice!' Tango, Buddy and Misty cried.

'And freedom to have as many sweets as we want!' Dan, Wendy, Katie, Lith and Lavender added.

Then we all charged at once with our 2x4 gadgets and once the white cloud of mist we created by all the violence cleared, Father was tied up in chains.

'A job wel done, cadets. You'll become great T.N.D. operatives' Numbuh 1 ecliamed with a grin.

'You may have defeat me but you've seen nothing yet' Father hissed.

Just then, The 'fake; warners captured sector V right before our eyes.

'See ya later losers!' The 'fake' warner said as their disguises revealed Cree, Max and Blackfire in the fleash.

'Help!' Sector V cried.

'Not Sector V!' I cried.

'But Cree, why?' Numbuh 5 begged.

'I wanted to get revenge' Cree replied simply as they dragged them away in a blue shiny portal.

Then some higher rank K.N.D. operatives took Father away as we were swisked away to another universe once more.

**Do you like it? It's the latest update I can do until next week so try to wait for chapter 13 till then, ok?**

**If you have anymore suggestions for where else the rangers should vist, plz PM me ok?**

**Anyway, read and review or Kai, Cree and Father will get you!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- A Code Atomic Phantom Possible Adventure!

The purple mist cleared, with Max, Zack, Misty and YRDJ behind me; I instantly recognised Kadic Academy. I turned around and the rest of the rangers were gone! We went inside and a boy dressed in purple with his blonde hair standing up in a flame shape a purple stripe in the middle bummed into us.

'Oh, my gosh! Hi, Odd!' I exclaimed, happily.

'Er.. do I know you?' Odd asked in confusion.

'I'm Grace and these are my friends Max, Misty, Zack and YRDJ. We've been separated from the rest of our group and we need your help' I explained.

'Who were you running from, Odd?' Max asked.

' X.A.N.A., this powerful AI has sent a spectre after Aelita again and… wait a minute, why am I telling you this? You won't believe even if I tried!' Odd corrected himself.

'Don't worry, Odd. I believe you and these three soon will too' I said as Odd escorted us to Principal Delmas.

Dan, Wendy, Katie and Tango arrived in Gravity Falls, outside the Mystery Shack.

'Hi, I'm Dipper, this is my sister Mabel, My crush Wendy, Sooz the helpful guy and Grunkle Stan' Dipper the boy who wears a blue and white hat said with the main characters behind him.

'I'm Tango and these are my fellow rangers, Katie, Wendy and Dan who are all siblings' Tango said, casually.

'So where are we?' Wendy 1(ranger one) asked.

'Welcome to Gravity Falls' Lil Gideon said, who happened to be a small guy with white hair wearing a blue tux and had a slightly Texas kind of accent.

Buddy and Spot had landed in Middleton while Lith landed in Amity Park and Lavender landed in Moose Jaw Heights.

'Oh, no! We're trapped in different universes until we defeat 3 more enemies!' I whispered to Max.

'You're right, Grace. We wouldn't have all be separated for nothing' Zack added as we went into the scanners after I explained the situation to Jeremy who told Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita and William what was going on.

Just as we were virtualised on Lyoko, X.A.N.A. as his Similar-to-possessed-William-Human self appeared to fight us in uniform similar to William's possessed dark clothes.

'Fight me, Lyoko Warriors! Kai, who's also my ally too want you to defeat more than 5 now. He really wants to test you!' X.A.N.A. said in his deep, distorted voice he has when his spectra possess someone. 'We're goners now!' Max exclaimed. 'Super sprint!' Ulrich said as he blocked X.A.N.A.'s sword attack.

'Hi there, I'm Betty and this is Moose Jaw heights' the now 17 year old tall Betty said, introducing herself.

'I'm Lavender, I'm a warner ranger that's part of a gang sworn to protect the warners and any other cartoon characters in trouble and I've been separated from the Ranger 'pack' Lavender explained.

'What's happening, Betty?' Noah who was also tall with blue eyes for some odd reason and probably 16 or 17 years old by now asked.

'Hi' Lavender said, shyly as she waved at him.

'One minute, Lavender' Betty said. Then she turned to Noah.

'Noah, Lavender's of some ranger group that's sworn to help other people in need. She could help us take down Maximus' Betty whispered.

'Isn't that risky?' Noah asked.

'It's worth a try' Betty replied.

'Lavender, ready to kick some alien butt?' Betty asked.

'Sure' Lavender replied eagerly as they were teleported into the new red and purple striped Starcruiser 3000.

'Hi I'm Kim and this is my boyfriend Ron along with his naked mole rat, Rufus. Together, we're team Possible!' KP (short for Kim Possible) explained after she had spotted Buddy and Spot arrived outside her house when Ron just happened to be in her room.

Then Kim's Kimmunicator went off.

'What's the stitch, Wade?' Kim asked.

'Drakken and Shego, the lovebirds have returned and they're going to heat up the Earth this time with a weather machine that can create the effects of an erupting Volcano' Wade briefed her.

'Let's ride!' Ron cheered.

'Action time' Spot and Buddy exclaimed as they went into Kim's super cool purple car and drove to the remains of Drakken's lair (**in remains because of what happened in the episode 'Graduation' which I'll watch a 2****nd**** time possibly around this time next year-ish because year 11 is my last year at school and that last episode links to it-even though there's no graduation ceremony in high school here.**-)

Dark Dan along with Vlad had returned to Amity Park and Danny along with Sam and Tucker had discovered Lith near Danny's house when the purple mist had cleared.

'I'm Danny, this is my girlfriend Sam and my mate, Tucker' Danny said in a friendly fashion.

'I'm Lith and I've been separated from my friends. Can you help me?' Lith asked.

'Sure!' Danny replied.

Just then, Dani, Danny's 'cousin' appeared with a frightened look upon her face.

'My dad is returning to Earth!' Dani exclaimed in fear.

'Oh, No!' Lith cried.

Back in Avatar Toph Jr's world, Toph along with the warners, Kenny, Slappy, Skippy, Daffy and Bugs were thrown into the fire nation prison cell next to Avatar Toph Jr.

'Hey, Watch it! I maybe be old but I'm also priceless and a guardian of Skippy; so do that again and I put dynamite down your pants!' Slappy exclaimed, furiously at the masked Sandbenders who just walked away while she yelled at them.

'It's ok, Aunt Slappy. The Rangers will find us and come to our rescue' Skippy said, trying cheer Slappy and everyone else up.

'They're not coming. They've all been separated and scattered to different universes' Avatar Toph Jr said as she mediated as far away from the invisible shield as possible.

'How can you tell?' Kenny asked.

'I can feel their cosmic energy through the avatar state chakras' Avatar Toph Jr replied.

'Well, while we're here. Let's be funny!' Bugs stated.

'Hello prisoners' a voice interrupted them as a holographic projection of X.A.N.A. in his human form appeared to them outside their cells.

'Are you are Dadoo?' Wakko asked.

'Dad, can we watch the adult channel? Yakko asked.

'Look away Skippy and don't become drawn into their influences' Slappy said as she covered her eyes.

'I'm not your dad' X.A.N.A. replied.

'Well, what ya doing here Kid?' Dot asked.

'I'm not a kid' X.A.N.A. replied.

'Well, then who are you my good man?' Yakko asked.

'I'm not your good man, I'm an artificial intelligence who plans on killing the Lyoko warriors, taking over the internet and the world!' X.A.N.A. yelled.

'He finally answered, I was running out of ideas here' Yakko stated.

'You guys will be staying here for a long time; If your comrades mange to defeat 5 more boss-level enemies, you'll be freed but if they don't you'll be in here forever!' X.A.N.A. cackled.

'What universe are you from, then Mr Maroon?' Bugs asked.

'Yeah, Tell us you monster!' Daffy cried.

'I'm from the _Code Lyoko_ universe where three of your comrades are about to be smashed by my sword! And the Lyoko warriors know me as _**X.A.N.A.!**_' He cried.

'Whoa, dumber than advertised' Dot remarked.

'I'm very smart, puny-head!' X.A.N.A. spat.

'I'd like to see you try!' Dot challenged.

'Ooooh, never back down a Dot challenge, sunny boy' Yakko said in his texas-like country voice he used in '_Plane Pals'_.

'I think we just found our special friend!' Yakko whispered.

'Guys, that's a life-sucking invisible shield in front of you so don't go so close' Avatar Toph warned them.

'It's ok, watch this' Dot said as X.A.N.A. ran towards Dot and banged his head on a huge shiny anvil.

'Bring in the piano' Kai said into the 'WB' badge communicator.

Just then, Yosemite Sam and Montana Max came in with a piano that had a dynamite attached to the right piano key while Cree brought Bugs out while attaching him to a strong piece on rope on his arm to the prison bars so he wouldn't escape.

Slappy had mysteriously got out the same xylophone she used in 'Slappy goes Walnuts' and waited for Bugs to give the signal. There was a music sheet that had the words: 'Those endearing young charms' above the notes. Bugs secretly winked at Slappy before he began to play and then they played the same tune only Bugs played the wrong note near the end.

'No, no, no! Try again!' Montana Max cried since X.A.N.A had vanished after hitting his head on the anvil.

Bugs tried again but still did the wrong note, Then Montana Max, Yosemite Sam and Cree played the right tune as Slappy played the tune on the xylophone which made all three of them blow up.

'Now _**That's**_ comedy!' Slappy said with a grin.

Back in Amity park, Vlad in his ghost form along with Ember and Dark Dan, Danny's future evil counterpart had returned to Earth in front of Danny, Dani, Lith and Tucker.

'I see we meet again, Team Phantom' Vlad said in disgusted especially at Dani.

'Let's send them back to the ghost dimension!' Danny cried.

'Yeah!' The others agreed as Danny, Dani and Lith rushed towards Dan, Ember and Vlad.

Danny created frost breath blue mist to hide their violence.

Then both Danny and Dani did the really loud ghost wail which weaken both Vlad and Dan.

Then at the same time, Dani, Danny and Lith used the Fenton Thermos to capture all three ghosts but Ember convinced Lith that she'd changed a new leaf and wanted to become a ghost rock star which made Lith not capture her.

'You will remember my Name' Ember sang. 'You now have 4 more enemies to defeat, so be aware of ten feet' Ember recited, mysteriously as she flew away.

'Well, that was interesting' Lith said.

'I have to take Sam on a date now' Danny said.

'And I've got presidential jobs to do' Tucker added.

'So want to hang out?' Dani asked.

'Ok' Lith replied.

Danny and Sam returned to his house and into the basement where the ghost portal was.

They opened the portal and released the ghosts back into the ghost world.

Just then, Dan kidnapped Danny and Dani right before Sam's eyes.

'Danny! No!' Sam yelled.

'Sam, Help!' Danny cried.

'Lith, something's making me disappear!' Dani cried.

'Not Dani!' Lith cried as Dani vanished into thin air.

_Skit time!_

'_It's time for another useless fact._

_This chapter is very long and we need to mallet smash every modernized cartoon that really suck like 'The Looney Tune show' so the Animaniacs can return to TVs all over the world._

_This has been another useless fact!' Yakko said._

_End of skit_

_Back in Middleton, Kim wearing her cool blue and white battle suit along with Ron with his mystical monkey powers, spot and Buddy had finally climbed up Drakken's lair remains and saw a huge laser cannon weather machine that had a pot of larva underneath to power up the machine._

'_Kim Possible, I see we meet again long after that alien attack when we helped you and Ron save the world. Well, not today! Shego!' Drakken yelled._

'_Yes, my blue buttercup?' Shego asked._

'_Be a dear and take them down?' Drakken asked._

'_With pleasure' Shego said as she launched herself at Kim while Ron, Spot and Buddy dodged out of the way._

'_Take care of the machine, I'll handle Shego' Kim ordered as Ron, Spot and Buddy dashed to the machine as Drakken turned it on and nothing happened._

'_What?! I followed all the instructions on the manual…' Drakken muttered to himself as he went over to the wooden table on the far side of the room. While Drakken had his back turned, Spot used her gem powers to make the machine over heat itself._

_Meanwhile, Kim and Shego were battling fiercely with their usual Tai kwon do fighting moves; Eventually, Kim overpowered Shego by kicking her in the chest which weakened her._

_Then the police came and took the evil lovebirds to a reform centre._

_But without anyone noticing, someone kidnapped Kim, Ron, Drakken and Shego._

Back in Moose Jaw Heights, Betty was commanding the Starcruiser 3000 with Noah, Older Sparky and updated X-5 using the controls.

They ran into Maximus' cat eared ship again and fought the addition blue blood monks this time along with his robot army in 2 seconds flat. Then it was the ultimate showdown to test Betty, Noah and Lavender's skills to the extreme: 3 VS 1= Betty, Noah and Lavender VS Maximus.

So Betty, Noah and Lavender got their blue light swords while Maximus got out his red one.

The sword fight became intense as Lavender slid underneath Maximus and caught him from behind while Noah and Betty struck him from the front. In seconds, Maximus along with Minimus were tied up. 'You haven't seen the last of me, Atomic Betty! Your friend and her comrades have to face 3 more enemies. Mwahaaaa!' Maximus cried as he and Minimus was taken away by the galactic police force.

Just before Dipper, Mabel, Dan, Wendy, Katie and Tango could battle Lil Gideon, Mabel and Dipper were sucked into a purple black hole-like portal. '3 enemies left' Gideon remarked as Dan, Wendy, Katie and Tango lunged at him which created a white cloud of mist. Then the mist cleared and Gideon was tied up in rope.

'Good luck saving Dipper and Mabel' Gideon said as he was taken to a mental institute.

Last but not least, back on Lyoko Aelita shot her pink energy field at X.A.N.A. which made him angry. '3 enemies left, Whose it gonna be?' X.A.N.A. Taunted as he grabbed Aelita and began to ran towards the tower.

'Yumi and Ulrich, keep the crabs at bay while we go after X.A.N.A.' I urged.

'Good Luck, Warrior Grace' Ulrich said.

'You too and you go on a date already!' I replied as we rushed after X.A.N.A. at lightening speed.

'So this is the final battle, Eh? The final battle will be in the place where all cartoons gather and quake, so defeat me now before it's too late' X.A.N.A. quoted as we all charged at him with our different humorous attacks which devitalized him.

'Well done, Warriors but now every single Ranger will be draw to the future Avatar universe when you'll battle the ultimate enemy behind this great test, Kai!' X.A.N.,A.'s voice boomed as the Lyoko warriors vanished, all of the rangers were swept away and reappeared in the fire nation's prison dungeon where the rest of the team: The warners, Kenny, Skippy, Slappy, Bugs, Daffy Toph and a new face, Toph Jr the Avatar after Korra were held.

A 3D animation figure of Father appeared smiling with glee.

Then Kai finally revealed himself.

'Welcome to your doom' He said, icily while smiling.

**Hope you enjoyed this long heartfelt chapter the final battle will happened next along with hard questions the Rangers will face like 'Stay in reality or be with the Warners?'. If you have any addition plots you want me to do so I achieve my 16 chapters goal for this story, Plz PM me ok?**

**The characters that have been kidnapped have been hidden from The ranger and Avatar universe allies which will be reveal in chapter 15, hopefully. I'll try to update late on in the week ok?**

**Half-term rules!**

**Agent Grace out( See you within this week!) ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Fight to the Finish 2!

'Break away' by the Subdigitals played in the background as we charged at Kai, Father, Yosemite Sam and Montana Max. The other characters who'd been kidnapped were nowhere to be seen. Kai had hidden them in a basement underneath the Earth Kingdom.

We charged at Kai and fought using air, Fire, Earth and Waterbending along humorous gag attacks.

Kai went into the dark Avatar state like Unalaq did with his eyes glowing purple as he waterbent us all into the wall directly.

Avatar Toph Jr tried to earthbend the prison bars away from her but it didn't leave a mark.

Then Toph metalbent the bars as fast as she could and released Avatar Toph Jr who went into the Avatar state to give us a hand. 'I'll take care of Kai for now. Focus on the other enemies and rescuing the kidnapped characters!' Avatar Toph Jr urged. I held Kai by the throat as my anger flared up inside.

'Where are all the kidnapped cartoon characters?!' I yelled, angrily.

'They're underneath the Earth Kingdom but you'll never find them in time' Kai said, with a smirk as I released for Avatar Toph to kick his butt.

'I'll help you find them' Toph offered as we all ran out of the room. 'We'll stay here and give this Avatar girl a hand' Bugs said with Daffy, Skippy, Slappy and The warners beside them.

'Thanks guys' Avatar Toph Jr said, while crying with joy briefly. Then using the knowledge of the past avatars, Avatar Toph fought with all her might against Kai. Kai made water whips attached to his arms while Avatar Toph with a sphere of Air, Earth, Fire and water all around her just like Aang when he fought Firelord Ozai used fire blades on him.

Avatar Toph Jr made earth pillars rise swiftly underneath Kai, Montana and Cree's (who came in the room at the wrong moment) feet. Yakko, Wakko and Dot used their power mallets to mallet smash Montana Max and Yosemite Sam head first into the wall behind them which knocked them out completely. Kai began to bloodbend Avatar Toph Jr which she struggled to break out of as Kai control almost her every move. Then Bugs made an anvil drop on his head which stopped the bloodbending effect on Avatar Toph Jr.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Adult Jinora and her siblings helped us get to the Earth Kingdom fast by riding one of their sky bison just like Appa, one of which they named 'Aang' with brown eyes just like Appa.

It was exciting rising on a sky bison for the very first time, Jinora shown me how to fly him by riding along with us. 'Yip Yip!' Jinora said as 'Aang' the bison took off as fast as he could towards the Earth Kingdom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere else inside the cartoon universe, within ACME, Burbank in the ACME Lab; two laboratory mice were still aiming achieve world conquest.

'Gee Brain, what are we gonna do tonight?' Pinky asked.

'The same thing we do every night Pinky, try to take over the world' Brain replied.

'They're Pinky and the Brain, Yes Pinky and The brain

One is a genius, the other's insane,

They've entered in a race to conquer Outer Space,

They're Pinky, They're Pinky and the Fridge, fridge, fridge!' The singers sang.

Brian had changed to Brain-2 me-2 and Pinky had changed to 3-Pinky-O again.

Pinky and The brain were watching Looney Tunes cartoons when The Brain noticed all the directors names in the credits. Then the TV automatically changed to The supposed adapting-to-the-modern-world Looney Tunes in 'The Looney Tunes show' sitcom.

'This is outrageous! They changed Bugs' fur to Purple! Why/!' Pinky cried, dramatically. 'Calm down, Pinky. I've finally thought of another plan that might just work after 15 years' off air!' The Brain remarked. 'So what is it, Brain?' Pinky asked. 'Wait for it…' The brain whispered. 'Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?' The Brain asked.

'I think so Brain but how are we gonna find hula skirts to dance in the North Pole on chickens at this hour?' Pinky replied, stupidly.

'No, we're going to stop all of the bad cartoons networks show in this 21st century of not much humour' The Brain said as he got out a long lost spaceship from 'Star Warners' which they used to beam a satellite signal to Earth to get rid of all the bad shows like 'The Looney Tunes show' is replaced by the original 'Looney Tunes', Ben10, all of the live action shows on Disney channel replaced by 'Recess', 'KP(Kim Possible)', 'Lilo and Stich', 'The Proud family', 'American Dragon' along with all of the good ol' shows they used to air on it, For Boomerang, Nicktoons and Nickelodeon, Robot Monkeys, Sanjay and Craig, Rabbids Invasion, Bucket and Skinner's Epic adventures, Green Lantern: The animated series are replaced by Code Lyoko, The adventures of Sonic the hedgehog, Sonic the hedgehog(SatAM), Sonic Underground, Sonic X, Danny Phantom, Hey Arnold, Captain Planet and the Planeters, Cyberchase, Codename Kids Next Door, Duck Dodgers, Danger Mouse, Sailor Moon, Animaniacs, Tiny Toon adventures and Freakaziod along with other classic 90's cartoons I either haven't uncovered yet or never heard of. 'Let's avenger Tex Avery, Chuck Jones, Mel Blanc, Friz Freleng and all the other cretors of the great cartoons!' Pinky exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the fire nation prison, Avatar Toph Jr made an earth wall as Kai blasted loads of fire balls at her. Then she used the earth on the wall to create an earth amour as she summoned the water from the drain nearby and frozen Kai inside it. Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Slappy, Bugs, Kenny and Daffy used their mallets, anvils and falling metal safes of comedy on Yosemite Sam, Max and Cree tied into one blast of falling and smashing items falling on them.

Then bending battle was getting fierce as Kai melted his way out of the ice and blasted her with air.

Avatar Toph used earth to chain him to the wall, made a fire wall in front of him so he wasn't tempted to move, trapped him in a water sphere and air blasted him to finish the job.

'You won't hurt anyone ever again' Avatar Toph said as she took his bending away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Father tiptoed out of the fire nation prison and teleported to the Earth kingdom.

We had just arrived there when the cabbage guy's descendant cabbage corp guy's grandson or something like that spotted us.

'You touched my family's cabbages long ago! I'll never forgive you for this!' He shrieked.

'Just back away slowly..' Max said in a steady voice as we backed away from the future cabbage man.

'I'll take care of this' Toph said as she felt the ground and the vibrations told her that there were people underneath ground.

Then she made a hole in the ground with her earthbending which we all jumped into.

With Toph earthbending a path, we managed to reach the hidden basement in seconds.

But Father was already there with all of the kidnapped operatives from Sector V,Z and T.N.D., Dipper and Mabel, Atomic Betty and Noah, KP and Ron along with Rufus, Danny and Dani, The Lyoko warriors along Shego and Drakken were all tied up behind him as his body began to flare up in flames as he grinned.

'Hello there, Cadets! Here to challenge me again?' Father asked.

'We're gonna take you down!' Zack yelled.

'Warner Rangers, Battle stations!' I yelled as we got out our S.P.I.C.E.R(Stingy Pepper Infused Cannon Enflames Retinas)s, G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.(Gumball Utilising Mechanism Zings Overbundance Of Kandy Around), M.U.S.K.E.T.(Mustard Using Sidearm Kicks Enemy Tail -mustard guns-), S.L.U.G.G.U.H.(Spring Loaded Upper-Cutting Gloves Gives Unbelievable Headache), S.H.A.V.E.R.A.M.A.(Shoots Heckuv Alotta Very Elastic Razors And Multiple Armaments), L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E.(Lemony Explosive Makes Outstanding Nosie And Douses Enemies), F.R.A.P.P.E.(Freeze Ray Always Paralyese Potential Enemies), S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R.( S'hoots Quarts Of Oozing Stuff Heavily Ensnaring Rivals), and S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.(Solid Pine Loaded Artillery Nicely Kicks Enemy Rear) 2X4 technology weapons.

'Let's take him down!' Tango yelled as we charged at Father.

Then Father held the precioys book of K.N.D. out in front of him.

'If I destory this book, you'll have nothing to live for' Father said, Icily.

Just then to father's surprise, Numbuh 0 walked in myteriously as if on cue.

'Now why would you do that, little brother?' Numbuh 0 asked.

'Well, I…er..' Father began.

'I'll take that' Numbuh 0 said as he took the book out of his brother's hands.

'Honsetly, you'd think that after facing our father for the 2nd time, would have brought some sense into you instead of running away like a coward' Numbuh 0 said, matter-of-factually.

'Dad, you're here?' numbuh 1 exclaied in surprise.

'The other operatives noticed you guys were missing and recomissioned me premeantly to help you guys out' Numbuh 0 said with a wink.

'But..I..' Father stuttered.

'You gonna get whipped!' Max remarked as we charged and created another giant cloud of white mist as we used our 2X4 weapons on him.

'Oww! Yeoch! Boy,that hurts!' Father yelled in pain as he tried to use his fire powers at use but the effect Numbuh 0 had on him just being in room made his heart become not into fighting.

Then as the mist cleared, Father was tied up in metal chains this time.

'I'll take care of my little brother. You help the others' Numbuh 0 said as he escorted father through the yellow portal that lead them back to the K.N.D. universe.

'Thanks, Dad!' Numbuh 1 yelled as them walked inside the portal.

'No problem, Son!' Numbuh 0 yelled back as the portal vanished.

Then we all untied the captured characters and they stared back at us blankly.

'I'm confused' Kim said.

'What just happened?' Dipper and Mabel said in unison.

'Jinx, U O me a soda'; Mabel added.

'Well, you all got captured and now we'll all together in the Avatar universe' I explained.

'You mean like 'Avatar' the movie?' Ron asked.

'No, baboon. She means the series 'Avatar: The last Airbender' and 'Legend of Korra' Drakken corrected.

'Thank Drakken, I think' I replied, awkwardly.

'So how do we get home?' Betty asked.

'Through portals' Lavender said.

'Which we're going to summon if you mediate with your eyes close on your home universe' Buddy added.

'Have I seen you before?' Kim asked.

'I don't remember' Betty replied.

'You look familiar…' Noah said.

'You too…' Ron stated.

'Hey, hold on a minute. We stuck in another universe which isn't our own and you what us to meditate?!' Odd asked.

'Er… yes?' Katie replied, softly.

'Ok' Odd finished.

'Well, Grace. Do we get to defeat X.A.N.A. at the end of our series?' Ulrich asked.

'Sort of. X.A.N.A. somehow returns and plants source codes on you guys which is unexplained. You all get new Lyoko looks and your original look is replaced by real people plus Aelita has an evil stepfather' I explained.

'What?!' Aelita cried.

'So, I get replace by some guy with brown hair and someone removes my cat ears from my Lyoko form?! I'm outraged!' Odd exclaimed.

Then everyone except for the rangers bombarded me with load of questions all at once.

_Useless facts_

'_It's time for another useless fact. Did you know that cats are possibly more smart than dogs and that if you '__**Never give up hope', **__Animaniacs will return on TV and we will Mallet smash any unfunny cartoons out or live action shows out of existence!_

_This has been another useless fact' Yakko said._

'_Just cheer up and never give up hope!' Wakko sang with a smile._

'_You better get me back on TV Animaniacs fans or I'll no longer be the cute girl around!' Dot yelled._

'_Use the face and humour and you'll save our show' Skipoda said, wisely._

_End of Skit_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Avatar Toph Jr placed Kai in prison with the invisible shield which sucks out your life force in front of him. 'Touch the shield and it'll will kill you slowly' Avatar Toph Jr said as she began to walk away.

'Now there will be peace in the world again' Skippy said, cheerfully.

'Why are you so cheerful, Skippy? My eyes are going all funny again' Slappy muttered.

'Is 'Phase 3' ready yet?' Kai asked in to his yellow-orange 'WB' badge communicator.

'Yes, Sir' another male's voice, (possibly Maximus' voice) replied from the other end.

'Good' Kai said with satisfaction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While all the other cartoon universe-characters were throwing lots of questions at me, Avatar Toph Jr along with The warners, Bugs, Daffy, Kenny, Slappy and Skippy arrived.

'Stop, Guys! Grace can't know all your destinies, after all don't want to find out for yourself instead of knowing what'll happened in the future?' Avatar Toph Jr said, peacefully.

First there was silence for about 5 seconds or so; Then the questions continued.

'That's it. BE Quiet! All of you stop throwing questions in Grace's face and concentrate on getting home so this plot can get somewhere!' Spot yelled which made everyone instantly sit in a crossed-leg position with their eyes closed.

'Er… thanks, Spot' I said, softly.

Then the rest of us mediated too as Avatar Toph Jr and I merged our energy together to send all of the characters back to their cartoon universes as all the 7 colours of the rainbow portals appeared for each universe: Red for Atomic Betty, Orange for KP, Yellow for Mabel and Dipper, Green for Danny and Dani, K.N.D. got indigo, Red for the Lyoko warriors, Purple for us and sky blue for Toph.

'Bye guys, just call us if you need a hand' Betty and Kim said in unison.

'See ya really soon' Danny, Dani and the other replied as they stepped into their portals.

'I guess this is goodbye, then' Numbuh 1 said.

'Yeah, I guess it is' I said, sadly.

'You guys have defintly earned the right to be Kids Next Door operatives' Numbuh 4 said with glee.

'With that being said, I give you: Numbuh 331(me), 332(Max),333(Zack), 334(Tango), 335 to 7(Katie, Wendy and Dan), and 338 to 344(Lith, Spot, Buddy, Kenny, Misty, YRDJ and Lavender)!' Numbuh 1 declared.

'Kids Next Door rules!' we cheered.

'Farewell, Sector B!' Numbuh 5 called out as they went through their portal.

'I guess I have to go now back to my timeline' Toph said, sadly.

'Will we ever see you again?' Wakko asked, tearfully.

'Maybe, some day. Chat to me through your power mallet and I'll be able to hear with my special vibration seeing sense' Toph replied, softly.

'We're gonna miss you!' Yakko wailed.

'You're our first _**True**_ friend!' Dot added.

'Mine too for three kids who come from another cartoon universe' Toph added.

They all hugged and even Avatar Toph Jr joined in as I became tearfully too.

'Don't worry guys, we'll visit both Tophs as much as possible whenever you want' I said, cheerfully.

The warners danced around in excitement at my comment.

'Bye Yakko, Wakko and Dot! Try to stay on air as long as possible!' Toph yelled as she went through the portal.

'Bye' I said, softly as I watched my fave character from A:LAB (Avatar Last airbender) disappear.

'Well, I'm gonna try to make sure the peace still lasts a lifetime in this world so bye guys!' Avatar Toph Jr said as she decided to go outside to ensure balance and peace stayed in her world.

'Bye Avatar Toph!' We called back to her as she vanished from our view. 'Let's go!' Kenny said, enthusiastically.

Then we all went through the purple portal and ended up back in my purple bedroom.

Everyone had to rush into the secret dormitory again as my parents came up stairs as little time had passed since we'd left, it was now close to midnight and I was exhausted.

'Have you been on your laptop all day today, Grainne?' my dad asked using my 'other' name.

'Yes. Yes, I have' I replied, cheerfully. Then they went into their room to sleep and My lil sis was as quiet as a mouse.

Patch was watching me as he sat on my bed.

'Don't worry, Patch. You'll get more spotlight, I promise' I whispered into his ear as I settled down in to my bed to sleep.

'Meow' Patch said as he curled up on my bed and fell asleep too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pinky and The Brian as their 'Star Warner' counterparts watched with horror as the earth began to change from its usual blue-with-white-clouds colour to a yellowy-green colour because of all the light being on and all the pollution from factories, littering, oil spills, landfills and global warming.

The Brian had installed a button with was a yellow –globe-shape with lines on it which Pinky pressed with his clumsy feet.

'Pinky, you fool! That's only for emergencies!' The brain yelled.

'But Brain I thought seeing the earth change colour by po-llution _**is**_ an emergency' Pinky insisted as they were launched into an escape pod and flew back to Earth as their plan was actually working this time.

_Skit time_

'_It's time for Brainimaniacs, nutritionally it lack, but this cereal attacks all of your digestive tracts!_

_It's Brainmani- ' The warmers sang._

_Slappy: my stomach's in Painy_

'_Branimaniacs' The warners sang._

'_Steven Spielberg or Cartoon network, if you're listening then pay attention! Bring back the Animaniacs, they've been in the water tower for almost 16 years now, they've suffered enough and Cartoon network bring Animaniacs back on Tv already! I know they just missed my childhood cuz they got cancelled the year I was born but I want to see them on Tv so do it!' I yelled._

'_Thank you' Skippy said._

'_You've been watching the 'get up and do what the fans want right now!' show' the male announcer's voice said._

_End of skit_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOn earth, within another cartoon universe that exists beside reality that no one really knows about (unless you've seen 'them' on TV) , were 5 kids from 5 different corners of the world: a blonde girl called Linka from Russia with the wind ring, Gi from Asia with the water ring, Wheeler from North America with the fire ring, Kwarme, who had short black hair and brown eyes; wears a blue Planeteer t-shirt with a green emblem, green shorts and a green vest with red sleeves and collar, along with gold necklaces and bracelets who's from Africa with the earth ring and Ma-Ti has shoulder-length dark hair, olive-tan skin and dark brown eyes with the heart(Kindness) ring were summoned to reality to help stop all of the pollution destroying the earth.

Meanwhile in different parts of the worlds, Verminous Skumm who, happened to be a mutant rat that's half-human, wore tattered and dirty clothing - a blue jumpsuit that is torn and dishevelled, and a red scarf wound around his head and face, was using the toxic ring to pollute all the water, Duke Nukem who, is radioactive mutant, has hard, yellow, scaly skin; only has three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot, wearing an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt and a pair of board shorts, as well as a pair of flip-flops along with short red Mohawk, was using the super Radiation ring to infect the world, Doctor Blight, who wears pink skin-tight jumpsuits, wears dark gloves and dark high-cut boots, as well as a utility belt slung loosely around her hips and has blonde hair, which is styled to hide the horrific scar on the left side of her face , was using the Hate ring to make everyone in the world fight each other(for example wars etc), Sly Sludge who, , used the Smog ring to pollute the air and Loten Plunder who, has shoulder-length brown hair pulled back into a ponytail; wore an exceedingly gaudy pine green suit trimmed with tiger-skin print lapels, wields a cane, used the deforestation ring to destroy all of the forests in the world.

'Let our pollution powers combine!' Looten called out.

'Deforestation!' Loten yelled.

'Super Radiation!' Duke Nukem said.

'Smog!' Sly Sludge said

'Toxic!' Skumm said.

'Hate!' Doctor Blight said.

'By your polluting powers combined, I am Captain Pollution! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!' Captain Pollution who resembles Captain Planet, but his skin is pale yellow, and covered in brown lesions.; has hair is red that's styled in a Widow's peak, has red eyes and wears a costume is the same colour and style as Planet's, but the chest is torn in the middle, with two halves of a cracked version of Planet's chest symbol on either side along with a voice that has a California Valley twang to it as he magically appeared.

'I'm going to do more damage to the earth, Eco-villain planet-destroyers' Captain Pollution said as he turned into an acid raincloud which destroyed all of the forests and buildings in his quake.

'He's been summoned, Kai' Skumm said into his rat-like phone.

'Excellent' Kai said with satisfaction.

Somewhere in space, Darth Plotz was in his mega star again and this time he wanted revenge on Wakko Skylicker by removing all forms of humour from reality and all of the other cartoon universes.

'The next motion for 'Phase 3' is ready, Kai' Darth Plotz said into his 'WB' badge communicator.

'Good. Wait for my signal, Plotz' Kai replied, gleefully.

5 of earth's greatest teens are called together to save the planet and they're called the Planeteers!

'There's so much pollution in the real world' Linka said in disgust with her strong Russian accent.

'We need help' Wheeler said.

'Let our powers combine! Earth' Kwarme said.

'Water' Gi said.

'Fire' Wheeler said.

'Wind' Linka said.

'Heart' Ma-ti said as all of their rings shot beams of light into the air.

'By your powers combine, I am Captain Planet!' Captain Planet who had grass-green proto-mullet, crystal blue skin, earthy brown eyes, a fire-red chest, gloves, trunks, and boots, and a sun-yellow globe insignia, exclaimed.

'Go Planet!' The Planeteers chanted.

Then I woke up suddenly.

'They're here' I said as I sensed the Planeteers' cosmic energy.

**Well, this is wonderful isn't it? Pinky and The brain do something good for once (let's hope it lasts), The Planeteers along with Captain Planet are in the game now and we're two chapter away from closing this chapter. If you have ideas what last two worlds the ranger should visit next, plz PM me ok? Here's the big question that you'll need to know for chapter 16: 'If you had to choose between Reality (boring, dull modern 21****st**** century Earth) or the warners( the humorous characters from the 'Animaniacs' and their cartoon Burbank where you can be zany all the time and use mallets on your enemies without killing them and no one dies), what would you chose?'.**

**Good luck, everyone! And as Captain Planet would say 'The power is yours!'(Meaning you have the power to save our planet in reality).**

**Read and Review or Kai and his eco-villain ally group will get you!**

**Agent Grace, Out!**

**(Chapter 15 might be up in a few days' time so keep an eye out, ok?)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Captain Planet to the rescue with tons of surprises!

The next day had shifted the season to Summertime now and I had to call all of the rangers except the warners, Skippy, Slappy, Daffy and Bugs(who were still fast asleep) for a quick meeting.

'I've call you all here to tell you something important: Captain Planet and the Planeteers are here' I announced.

Buddy and Kenny cheered but the others stared at me with clueless expressions on their faces.

'They're from an environmental-related cartoon called 'Captain Planet and The Planeteers' that was on TV in the 90's' I explained.

'Oooh' they said

'I don't get it' Max said.

'Something's obviously up which must be very serious for them to have been summoned in the real wold' Kenny added.

'Exactly!' I said.

'So what do we do exactly?' Zack asked.

'Wait here so the Planeteers and Captain Planet can do all the work?' Tango asked.

'No, we're going to help them' I stated, matter-of-factually.

'Let's go!' Buddy exclaimed.

'I'll stay with the others' Lavender suggested.

'Me too' Katie, Wendy and Dan added.

'Let's jet' I exclaimed as we used one of the golden(like the 'WB' logo) warner jets (a plane that similar to the ones in 'Swat Kats') to fly away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Captain Planet saw the state Earth was in and transformed into a tornado to get rid of the smog. 'Don't worry Planeteers, I'll get Earth cleaned up again' Captain Planet reassured them.

'Not while I'm here!' Captain Pollution stated.

'Bring it on' Captain Planet challenged.

'With pleasure' Captain Pollution replied as he began to absorb all of the pollution around him which made him strong and Captain Planet weaker.

Then Captain Pollution shot radiation rays at Captain Planet which he countered with a tidal wave.

Verminous Skumm and the other villains stood opposite the other Planeteers: Duke Nukem VS Wheeler in North America, Sly Sludge VS Linka in Russia, Verminous Skumm VS Gi in Asia, Dr. Blight VS Ma-Ti in South America and Looten Plunder VS Kwame in Africa.

The battle got intense as Captain Pollution tackled Captain Planet through burnt trees as acid rain fell. Then Captain Planet forced Captain Pollution through the sea, onto earth, into a burning forest and In the air which made him weaker by the minute. 'Ooh...have a heart, Captain Planet!' Captain Pollution said, weakly.

'You're history, Captain Pollution!' Captain Planet said as he changed into a tornado which made Captain Pollution have to recharge. 'Remember Eco-villains, the polluting power is yours!' Captain Pollution said weakly as he disappeared.

'Well, I'll get to work on turning the earth back to normal' Captain Planet said as he dashed off to remove the smog, hate, acid rain, toxic, trees stumps, radiation and powerful pollution by making rain fall to revive the trees and using all of his elemental powers to make the Earth clean again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Hate!' Dr Blight said as her ring made all the people and animals around her turn on each other.

'Toxic!' Skumm said as his ring mad all the water in the world undrinkable.

'Super radiation' Duke Nukem said as he made radiation rays.

'Smog' Sludge said as he made the air harmful.

'Deforestation' Looten said as he made all the trees disappear.

Captain Planet swept them up in his wind tornedo as he brought them to the police (the authority as he calls them).

Moments after, all of us rangers arrived.

'I know you're on our side and that you call yourselves 'warner rangers' but you're needed else were; we've got the earth covered' Ma-Ti said through his 'Heart' powers.

'And remember everyone you all have the power to save in Real life because..'. Captain planet began.

'The Power is yours!' the Planeters added as Captain Planet vanished once more.

'Bye Planeteers, see you later!' I called as we flew away again.

'Bye Grace' Ma-Ti said through his 'Heart' powers.

'You have to go to space with your 'warner' friends, an enemy from the past has returned' ma-ti added.

'Thanks, Ma-Ti' I replied through my mind as we returned to my room and got the warners and the others for another 'Star Warners' showdown.

Dot, Wakko, Yakko, Skippy and Slappy turned into their 'Star warner' counterparts as we got the 'WB' logo ship from 'Star Warners' to fly to Garth Plotz's mega star.

'I'm finally going to rule the galaxy!' Brain-2 Me-2 said.

'Oh boy, we'll be ruled by a mini fridge!' 3-Pinky-o said.

'I'm **NOT** a mini fridge!' Brain-2 exclaimed.

'He looks more like trash can' Wakko said.

'Wait, what about a vacuum cleaner?' Yakko suggested.

'a sweet dispenser!' bugs cried.

'No, no, no! You got it all wrong, he's a strange-looking toaster oven' Slappy stated.

'I'm a robot not anything of the things you all just suggested!' Brain-2 cried.

'Very creative' 3-Pinky remarked.

'I think he's a TV receiver' I suggested as Yakko steered the ship towards the mega star.

We're here' Yaksoho said.

'Let's fight Garth Plotz to the death!' I exclaimed.

Everyone stared at me.

'Maybe not, dear Grace. Maybe not' Dot stated.

So we ran inside but we were istantly attacked by Ralph, Hello Nurse and the goodfeathers in clone outfits.

'Wakko, go face Plotz while we hold them off' Max said.

'Roger that' Wakko said as he rushed off with his power mallet.

'Be the face' Skipoda said as everyone did a gookie which made all of the 'clones' laugh really hard.

Then we tiptoed past them while they were distracted.

'Garth Plotz' Wakko said.

'Wakk Skylicker, we meet again' Plotz said gravely.

'Let's duel' Wakko said.

Plotz got out his red power mallet while Wakko got out his blue one as they began to mallet fight towards the controls.

'Wak Skylicker, I am your father' Plotz said.

'You're so not!' Wakko stated.

'And now to activate the mega star!' Plotz announced.

Then Kai made a 'cawing' noise and Plotz pressed the red button.

'Oh no!' Dot gasped.

The mega star sent a signal to all of the TVs in the world and cartoon universe; taking away all humorous cartoons including Gravity Falls, Animaniacs, Pac Man and the ghostly adventures (not sure why Pac man gets a series), Lilo and Stich, KP, Atomic betty, Looney Tunes etc and replacing it with boring educational shows like the smurfs or 'Learning how to make glass in 1000 steps'.

'Ahhh! Make it stop!' all the cartoon fans in the universe cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Er, Brain. I think your plan is failing again' Pinky said.

'I'll redirect the mega star's energy to keep our machine going' Brain-2 said as he rewired the mega star and connected the mega star to their ship to make sure all of the old cartoons air instead of the most of the horrid new ones(except Gravity Falls, it's funny).

'Yay, Now I can eat a giant cheese sandwich' Pinky exclaimed.

Then the Brain just started at Pinky in disgust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of the rangers were using their comedy powers to fight the 'clones'. I mallet smashed Ralph and Slappy one a nappy mallet smashed the Goodfeathers as Dot dropped an anvil on Hello Nurse.

Then we all did a gookie face which made all of the 'Clones' laugh really hard.

Then while the 'clones' were distracted, we tiptoed past them and went into the control room.

As Wakko was mallet duelling Plotz, Misty and Max were reading the control manual while Me, Zack and the others tried to stop the mega star from turning humour and good cartoons into a fading memory. Pinky accidentally pressed a gold button which switched off the mega star.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on Earth, The Planeteers had finished clearing all the lakes and rivers that had the remaining litter left in them after Captain Planet had cleaned up the rest of the world.

'I think our job is done here' Linka said.

'What makes you think that?' Wheeler asked.

'I have that feeling too' Kwarme said.

'Me too' Ma-Ti said.

'Let our powers combine together! Earth' Kwarme said.

'Fire!' Wheeler said.

'Wind!' Linka said.

'Water!' Gi said.

'Heart!' Ma-ti said as their rings shot beams in the air again but instead of Captain Planet, they got a red, blue, sky blue, yellow and green portal to take them back to Hope Island.

'Goodbye, Rangers' Ma-ti said through his 'heart' powers as all of the Planeteers walked through the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pinky and the brain's plan worked and since the mega star was out of commission, I convinced Brain to be a good leader for all the humorous cartoons out there, known and lost.

Just then, Wakko knocked Plotz's red power mallet out of his hand. 'It's over Plotz. You'll never try to destroy comedy again!" Wakko growled.

'Tell that to the people who only air your show on 'the Hub' channel in America and nowhere else Skylicker!' Plotz taunted.

Then Wakko did a gookie which made Plotz laugh.

Then everyone got cartoon awards.

Brain-2 was named Leader of the cartoons and 3-Pinky was zapped with an intelligent ray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garth Plotz contacted Kai.

'The plan failed, Kai!' Garth Plotz said into his 'WB' communicator badge.

'Ahhh! This can't be happening!' Kai yelled.

'Well, it is!' Avatar Toph Jr said as she used water bending to freeze his mouth shut.

'Now you won't let anyone else do your dirty work for you!' She exclaimed.

'Rangers, I hope you've managed to stop whatever Kai's plan was' Avatar Toph Jr said softly as she got professional Firebenders to guard Kai's prison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then when we all returned home, I found a note with the words:

'Y_ou now have a choice: Stay in reality or go back to Burbank with the warners. Make your pick in 48 hours or the warners and cartoon company won't return home._

_Mr Plotz'._

_The brain had invented a portal maker which created a purple portal to link the cartoon world to reality again._

'_There's the portal!' Dot cried._

'_But what do we do?' Yakko asked._

_The manger for airing cartoons shut down the Brain's broadcasting ship which left Brian-2 and 3-pinky another millennium to think of another great plan._

'_Let prepare for the next millennium, 3-Pinky-O!' Brian-2 said._

'_Gee, Brian-2 what are we gonna do in the next millenium?' 3-Pinky asked._

'_The same thing we do every millennium, 3-pinky. Try to take over the galaxy!' Brain-2 replied._

'_3-Pinky, 3-Pinky and the fridge, fridge, fridge, fridge(I'm not a fridge!' Brian-2 yelled once more)…._

_Dot's poetry Corner_

'_And now Dot's poetry corner'_

'_Return, return to TV, return to life, return to mystery and get me a diet root beer! Thank you' Dot recited._

'_This has been another Dot's poetry Corner'_

_End of skit_

**Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! And now things start to heat up as the Rangers try to decide where to go: stay in reality or go to Warners back to their world.**

**The last chapter will be long so hang tight as we ride on the river of strong emotions!**

**If you have any ideas where the rangers could visit before they answer the big question, PM me ok? The chapter 16 Finale will be up real soon!**

**And now one more message to give before the last chapter:**

'**Don't give up on the Warners even though they're not real people; they probably want to be released from the tower and into the 21****st**** century with new episodes and not just reruns on 'The Hub' channel which only available in America(meaning I can't watch it).**

**Any way, we Animaniacs fans have to stick together to save the warners by convincing Steven Spielberg himself to bring them back to life as 'Warner Rangers' AND to work together to save the planet as real 'Planeteers' too! As Captain Planet would say: The power is yours!'**

**Well to wrap up, Read and review or Mr Plotz will get you!**

**Agent Grace out!**

**(Keep this question in mind: 'Would you stay in reality or join the warners in their world if you had the chosse?' Chapter 16 might up in a few weeks or maybe in Easter, depends how busy school and homework make me when I go back next week! Bye!)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- The Big question!(The Big Finale!)

Part 1- finding the answer!

The Warners:

It's time for Animaniacs!

And we're zany to the max!

So just sit back and relax.

You'll laugh 'til you collapse.

We're Animaniacs!

Yakko and Wakko:

Come join the Warner Brothers...

Dot:

And the Warner Sister, Dot!

The Warners:

Just for fun we run

Around the Warner movie lot.

They lock us in the tower

Whenever we get caught.

But we break loose

And then vamoose

And now you know the plot.

We're Animaniacs!

Dot is cute and Yakko yaks,

Wakko packs away the snacks

We pay tons of income tax.

We're Animaniacs!

Meet Ralph and Dr. Scratchansniff,

Say hi to Hello Nurse.

Goodfeathers flock together,

Slappy whacks them with her purse.

Buttons chases Mindy,

While Rita sings a verse.

The writers flipped,

We have no script!

Why bother to rehearse?

All:

We're Animaniacs!

We have pay-or-play contracts!

We're zany to the max!

There's baloney in our slacks!

We're Animani-

Totally insane-y!

Dot: Here's the show's namey

Warners: Pinky and The Brainy

Dot: Come back, Shaney

Dot: The rain in Spainy

Warners: Cockamamie

Dot: Shirley MacLainey

Warners: How urbaney

Yakko: Citizen Kaney

Yakko: Andromeda Strainy

Wakko: Where's Lon Chaney?

Yakko: Eisenhower Mamie

Yakko: Miss Cellany

Wakko: Chicken Chow Meiny

Yakko: Dana Delany

Warners: Hydroplaney

Warners: Money down the drainy

Dot: No pain, no gainy

Wakko: Penny Laney

Yakko: Uhhhhhhhhhh...

Warners: Here's the Flamey

Dot: Tarzan and Janey

Warners: Novocainey

Warners: Meet Mark Twainy

Yakko: Presidential campaigny

Wakko: Hunchback of Notre Damey

Warners: Bowling laney

Yakko: Bangor, Mainey

Warners: Frasier Craney

Warners: Mister Haney

Dot: Quiche lorrainey

Yakko: Lake Champlainy

Dot: High octaney

Warners: Public domainy

Yakko: Candy caney

Dot:21st centur-y!

An-I-Man-I-Acs!

Those are the facts!

'And now on to conclude this wonderful chapter for the Animaniacs!' Skippy announced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'We have 48 hours guys' Max said.

'What are we gonna do? What are we gonna eat?!' Lavender cried.

'Get a hold of yourself, in order to find the answer maybe Slappy can help us out' I suggested.

'I want to go home. If you love our comedy so much that you'd sacrifice the reality you've known for 15, 16 or something more years, then fine; join us. If not, then don't come' Slappy stated.

'Ok' I replied, wearily.

Then I used my purple power mallet to visit the tiny toons while Max and Zack went to cartoon Cupid's park of love and the others went to see Ed, Edd and Eddy for some advice.

**goldengod 180 helped with the 'putting each ranger in their own skit as a way of focusing on each one as they try to figure out how to answer the big question' idea!**

_Acme Acres Adventure Skit_

_I had decided to travel to Acme Acres to seek help from the Tiny Toons along with the other Looney Tunes (minus Bugs and Daffy) with CRDJ by my side._

_We climbed the stairs that were in front of the 'Loonerversity' the Tiny Toons still attended._

_Then we went inside; although personally I think the Tiny Toons probably should have gotten a special for when they graduated and joined the Looney Tunes in action in their classic cartoon segments even though I haven't watched the whole series yet._

'_Hiya, Grace!' Buster exclaimed. 'What brings you here?' Babs asked._

'_I need your help; I have to choose between reality or the cartoon world and make my decision when 48 hours are up but I'm torn between the two of them' I explained._

'_Hm.. Sounds real tough' Buster said._

'_But we can help you' Babs said as she placed both me and CRDJ into two empty seats beside them._

'_All you have to do is learn how to be a cartoon star and that will let you see what like will be like if you chose to stay in our world' Buster said, cheerfully._

''_Ok' I said._

'_Today class, we going to watch aaaa- a commercial' Porky said._

'_Oh, goody' Hamton exclaimed._

'_I just wanna have fun, I'm a Toys-R-Mine brat, I go running through the store, screaming 'Give me this and that!'_

_From games to balls, to spiky-head dolls, it's a happy be! I can break them all and my folks don't squall, cause they all belong to me!' Monty the giraffe sang._

'_Class dismissed' Porky said as everyone rushed outside._

'_Ley's show Grace and her friend how to use comedy on enemies' Babs suggested._

'_Roger, Rabbit' Buster replied._

'_You've got the wrong rabbit' Babs stated._

'_Oh, sorry' Busters added._

_So the two young bunnies too me towards Montana Max's mansion and set traps with Anvils on string hanging on the ceiling, pianos on a loose floorboard, pies on the end of a saw, metal safes at the of the stairs and being dressed up as Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd and Marv Martian while CRDJ watched from the side lines._

'_Oh, Good! It's my favourite villains ever, Sam and Elmer along with a Martian Guy!' Montana Max exclaimed as he let us in. _

'_What a nice mansion you have here, Max' Babs said in her best 'Yosemite Sam' impression._

'_Yeah, I'm glad there's no wabbaits to be seen here' Buster added in his best 'Elmer Fudd' accent._

'_I am Marv Martian and I want to blow up the Earth' I said in my best attempt at sounding lie him which sounded a bit weak._

_As we walked ahead of Montana Max, he saw Buster and Bab's tails and realised we were fakes._

_So we ran as fast as we could towards each of our traps while jumping over or ducking under them as Montana Max got smashed by falling anvils, sliding metal safes as we pushed the safe down the stairs towards him, splatted by flying pies and a falling piano which made him crash through the floorboards._

_Once we escaped and headed back to the Loonerversity, I felt a bit more reassured._

'_Thank, Babs and Buster. That was a fun experience!' I exclaimed._

'_That certainly looked fun from back here' CRDJ added._

_Then Babs and Buster blushed at each other._

'_Hey, since you're 'Not related' in anyway; that means you guys can date!' I suggested._

_Then both Buster and Babs' faces turned bright red in front of us._

'_Er.. yeah. I think I heard the second bell for classes to start again, so bye!' Buster said, awkwardly._

'_Bye, Grace. See ya soon!' Babs added as they both rushed back into school._

'_Well they were certainly embarrassed' CRDJ said._

'_I'm sure they confess their feelings to each other someday' I said, cheerfully as we headed towards Acme Falls._

_End of Skit_

_Cupid's park of Love_

_Max and Zack were alone in Cupid's park garden which had craved hedge love hearts everywhere along with a hedge carving of Cupid as his baby self hold a bow and love heart arrow with wings on his back. There was a lake in front of Zack and Max and a wooden bench behind their underneath the mistletoe._

_In Cupid's park garden it was always night time._

'_Zack, what am I going to do? I love the warner and you but I'm torn between realty and the warners!' Max cried._

'_It's alright, Max. I'll help you figure this out, I promise' Zack said._

'_Hi there, I'm Mickey Mouse and this is my girlfriend Minnie. We're part of the residence here in Cupid's romantic garden' Classic Mickey said._

'_Heard you've got a crisis, so I thought it would be good if we gave you a hand' Classic Minnie added._

'_Let's do it!' Zack agreed._

_So Max and Zack followed Mickey and Minnie to the tunnel of love boat ride which Max and Zack sat on it in the front part of boat, side by side while Mickey and Minnie sat behind them._

_As the boat ride started, pictures of Sonic, Manic and Sonia from 'Sonic Underground', Tails from 'The adventures of Sonic the hedgehog' and Sally from 'Sonic the hedgehog SatAM' along with Buster, Babs, Bugs and Original Lola Bunny from 'Space jam' appeared as the boat sped past._

'_This ride will help you understand toons' minds better to help you with your decision' Minnie explained._

_Then both Max and Zack closed their eyes and imagined themselves as Sonic and Sally._

'_Wow! This ride really works!' Max exclaimed._

_Then the ride slowed down and stopped at the exit which had stairs nearby._

'_Thanks Mickey and Minnie. I think I know what I'm going to choose now' Max said, cheerfully._

'_And I already know what I'm going to choose' Zack said while winking at Mickey._

_Then Mickey secretly winked back._

'_Well, good luck guys! See you soon!' Minnie and Mickey called out to them as Zack and Max wandered towards Acme Falls._

'_It's that time again' Yakko said._

'_To make a cheese sandwich or waste our lives?' Wakko asked._

'_To make fun of the Disney channel?' Dot asked._

'_No, it's time to learn today's lesson!' Yakko replied._

'_Not the wheel of morality!' Wakko and Dot moaned._

'_Wheel of morality, turn, turn, turn; Tell us the lesson that we should learn! And today's moral is….8!_

'_Keep fighting to bring us back on TV and we'll keep mallet smashing Ralph the Guard!' Yakko read._

'_That is so deep' Dot said. _

'_I don't know about you but I'm touched' Yakko said._

'_In the head' Dot added._

'_I'd like take a vowel Wakko said._

'_Wrong wheel' Yakko stated._

'_Oh, sorry' Wakko replied, sorrowfully._

_Then the warners ran away as Ralph the guard chase after them._

_End of Skit_

_Ed, Edd(Double D) and Eddy give some zany surreal advice_

_The rest of the rangers travelled to Ed, Edd and eddy's world in Peach Creek to seek help from them._

'_Hi there, strangers' Edd (or Double D as Eddy calls him) the boy who wears the black hat greeted us._

'_Hey, Look Eddy! We have visitors!' Ed the one's who's strong, wears a green jacket, is not very bright(smart) and has a yellow head yelled extremely loud so the whole neighbourhood could hear him._

'_Quiet Ed. Do you want to draw everyone's attention to us?' Eddy the one who had a pink face asked._

'_Yep' Ed replied._

'_Plank said he heard a scream from over here' The boy who has a plank of wood for his only (imaginary) friend said._

'_Who are you?' Ed asked loudly._

'_I'm Kenny and this is Katie, Dan, Wendy, Lavender, Buddy, Tango, Spot and Lith; my fellow Warner Rangers that are sworn to protect the warners and any cartoon character who's in danger or harmed' Kenny explained._

'_Sounds cool' Eddy said._

'_Yep, it's sounds fun' Ed added._

'_So do you need help with something, it looks like you came here for some help' Double D asked._

'_Yeah, we need to decide whether to choose Reality or the cartoon world before 48 hours is up' Lith explained._

'_I can help you with that; Watch this!' Eddy said as Kevin and Ed's sister Sarah along with the Kanker sisters were walking past when Eddy flung cream pies at them._

_Jimmy and Ralf got splattered as which caused a riot to chase after Eddy._

'_I watch cartoons' Ed said, randomly._

'_So do I' Kenny said._

'_We could be like brothers!' Ed Exclaimed._

'_But you've got Sarah, Ed' Double D stated._

'_So…' Ed said, matter-of-factually._

'_Isn't this the life?' Eddy asked the other rangers while he was running away from the angry riot._

'_Maybe…' Lavender shrugged._

'_We'll have to check another place now' Tango said as they zoomed off to the Sonic universe._

'_Good luck, Rangers!' Ed and Double D called out._

_Before Max, Zack, CRDJ and I arrived at Acme Falls which The warners and the other remaining Animaniacs and looney Tune characters resided to, we visited the Sonic Universe._

_First up 'The Adventures of Sonic the hedgehog' (going in series order, I think); Tails had been abandoned by Sonic since he'd travelled to the SatAM world with Sally and Bunny init._

_So we went up to him._

'_Who are you?' Tails asked._

'_I'm Grace and the fellas behind me are my pals, The warner rangers. We're here to help you find your happy ending and maybe you can help the other rangers decide whether to choose the cartoon world or not' I explained._

'_Ok, I'm Tails. Robotnik hasn't been able to catch Sonic in years' Tails stated._

'_Well, we can help you find him' Max said._

'_Really?!' Tails asked._

'_Really' Kenny said._

_Then we all held hands with Tails and went into the Sonic the hedgehog SatAM world._

_We landed in the freedom fighters' home somewhere in the forest._

'_Have you guys seen Sonic?' Sally asked._

'_Nope' Tango replied._

'_I'm get worry about him' Bunny said._

'_We all are' Sally stated._

'_Have you overthrown Robotnik yet?' I asked._

'_Nope but we've got the scrolls' Sally said, sadly._

'_We can help' Zack said._

'_Really? But how?' Sally asked._

'_With Sonic and his siblings' help of course' Lith stated._

'_Sonic doesn't have siblings' Tails said, feeling confused._

'_Maybe not here, but in another universe he does' Spot said, cunningly._

'_Let's Jet!' I said as we all held hands with Tails, Bunny, Rotor, Sally and Stefan as we teleported to the Sonic underground universe this time._

_This time Sonic was with his sibs, Sonia and Manic still looking their mother while dodging robot attacks from Sleet and Dingo's robot henchmen._

'_Hi, Sonic. Remember these guys?' I asked._

_Sonic took one look at Tails, Sally, Rotor, Bunny and Stefan and began to crack._

'_I missed you guys!' Sonic exclaimed._

'_Who are they?' Manic and Sonia asked._

'_These are some of my old pals from the series before you guys' Sonic explained._

'_Oh' Sonia said, simply._

'_And we're the warner rangers, here to help you all find your happy ending' I added._

'_Well, first we need to find our mother and overthrow Robotnik!' Manic declared._

'_Let's do it to it!' Sally exclaimed as we went to Robotropilos and at last found Queen Aleena._

_Then all four hedgehogs including Princess Sally and the rest of the crew stormed into Robotnik's Throne room and used their musical powers to change all the roboterzied citizens back to normal; then destroyed all of the roboterizers once and for all._

_Then they Killed Robotnik and reclaimed the throne, restoring the former Metropolises to its former glory and helping Sally regain her throne in the SatAM world too._

'_Thanks for helping us overthrow Robobuttnik!' Sonic cheered._

'_Yeah, you really helped us a lot' Sonia added._

'_I'll always remember this moment when we finally reunited with our mother for good!' Manic said, tearfully._

'_Thank you, great warriors for fulfilling the prophecy!' Their mother added._

'_And thank you, Sonic Underground and friends for showing us that cartoons really matter and what we're going to pick for the big question' Tango stated._

'_Bye, Sonic! Stay away from Amy and marry Sally ok?' I called out._

_Then Sally and Sonic blushed._

_Bunny smiled at Tails and Sonia blushed at Knuckles._

'_let's get married one day' Bunny, Sally and Sonia said._

'_Ok' Sonic, Tails and Kunckles replied._

'_Hey! Who do I get?!' Manic cried._

_Then a crowd of fan girls randomly appeared and chased after manic in bride outfits._

_Then we all arrived in Acme Falls for the decision making._

_End of Skit_

_The Great Wakkorotti's Return debut_

'_And now the Great Wakkorotti will do a piece on the classic tune: Twinkle Twinkle little star written by Mozart and will be played on the piano with Yakko' the overhead voice said._

_Then Yakko began to play the tune and Wakko burped all with it._

_Then while Yakko did an instrumental section, Dot appeared with a cart. She wiped his face, then she got a soda bottle which she shook and sprayed into Wakko's mouth. Then Dot quickly left._

_Then Wakko continued burping to the song until it finished._

'_Excuse me, Excuse me, Excuse me' Wakko said as he bowed and everyone in the crowd threw roses at him_

_End of Skit_

_Part 2- Decision in Acme Falls!_

_In the town of Acme Falls where Yakko, Wakko and Dot were now rulers of Warnerstock, everyone was feeling blue about their show not being on TV anymore._

_Yakko: _

_Now life is sad cuz no one cares_

_Wakko: _

_We're not on air anymore so everyone stares_

_Dot: _

_I feel so sad that I'm so hurt_

_Yakko: _

_The soil now has hot and cold running dirt. _

_Wakko: _

_We were once happy and gave children delight_

_Dot: _

_Even adults would laught when we had a fight_

_Yakko: _

_We no longer have new episodes and now we know... _

_The Warners: _

_(sigh) _

_Those were the days. We miss it so. _

_Dot: _

_And ever since then... _

_(basso profundo) I've been feeling low. _

_Yakko: _

_Another sub-zero morning. _

_Dot: _

_So we can only stare at our feet_

_Yakko: _

_My feet couldn't get much colder. _

_Dot: _

_Our only cheerful food is meat_

_Yakko: _

_Even though we're royalty now, we still feeling sad _

_Wakko: _

_But don't fret, sibs, because things'll get better _

_In time, then you're gonna laugh. _

_Yakko and Dot: _

_Ha! _

_Rita: _

_I still want to sing for people _

_Runt: _

_Yeah,Rita's my love dog. _

_Dot: _

_There's nothing else to do here. _

_Yakko: _

_The town needs aspread of happiness. _

_Dr. Scratchansniff: _

_Acme Falls was a paradise. _

_Hello Nurse: _

_Happiest place on earth. _

_All: _

_But the one of the director guys' a avarice _

_Took us off air for all we're worth. _

_Thaddeus Plotz: _

_My profits are overflowing! _

_Frau Hassenfeffer, Otto von Schnitzelpusskrankengescheitmeyer, Prunella Flundergust: _

_All of our cartoon ideas are bare. _

_Plotz: _

_My profit margin is growing! _

_Frau Hassenfeffer, Otto von Schnitzelpusskrankengescheitmeyer, Prunella Flundergust: _

_We're broke, it seems so unfair. _

_All: _

_Life's so lousy, we can no longer cope! _

_Wakko: _

_Ya gotta cheer up, and never ever give up hope! _

_Yakko: _

_The only thing we can do is moping. _

_Dot: _

_Things couldn't get much worse. _

_Skippy: _

_Even my nuts are frozen! _

_Slappy: _

_Be careful with that last verse! _

_Dr. Scratchansniff: _

_Hey, step up und try our elixir! _

_It's good for what hurts! _

_Hello Nurse: _

_Whatever ails you, it can fix her! _

_Dr. Scratchansniff: _

_And it's great on desserts! _

_The Brain: _

_Drat, the temperature's falling! _

_Pinky: _

_I love when the weather is cool! _

_The Brain: _

_A new ice age is calling. _

_Pinky: _

_Look, I can freeze my drool! _

_The Brain: _

_I have hopes and dreams of ruling the Earth, _

_But here I sit. _

_Watching Pinky make ice sculptures... _

_Pinky: _

_Out of spit. _

_Narf! _

_Slappy: _

_This old tree is finished! _

_Skippy: _

_Our acorn supply's gone, too. _

_Slappy: _

_So for dinner, we're havin' creamed spinach! _

_Skippy: _

_All I can say is, "Spew!" _

_Yakko and Dot: _

_As a cartoon we're so down, so we mope. _

_Wakko: _

_Ya gotta cheer up, and never give up hope! _

_All: _

_We can't cope! _

_Wakko: _

_Ya gotta cheer up, and never give up hope! _

_All: _

_Are you a dope?! _

_Wakko: _

_Nope! _

_All: _

_Just cheer up and never ever give up hope hope hope hope hope! YEAH!_

' Are you here to make your decision?' Mr Plotz asked.

'Yes, we are' I said, with confidence.

'Then let the confessing begin!' Mr Plotz declared.

All of my fellow rangers shook nervously as we stood in a line if front of the townsfolk to tell everyone each of our decisions.

Meanwhile, Wakko, Yakko and Dot had gone off to have some thinking time by themselves.

Wakko:

Twinkle, twinkle wishing star,

How I wonder where you are.

Out in space so bright and clear

Can you see me way down here?

Hmmm...I wonder...

Let me pick the star that's right

And pick the wishing star tonight,

Like finding a needle in a haystack.

Eeny meeny miny mo and jack.

Wishing star, please hear my plea,

Grant one wish, one wish for me.

Then Pip the wishing fairy appeared again.

'Hey Wakko, you chose another wishing star! Go and touch to get your most desirable wish yet!' Pip said with a grin as he disappeared.

Then Wakko told Yakko and Dot about the star which gave them all a brilliant idea.

The Warners:

'We're leaving Acme Falls to find the wishing star!

We're heading off to seek our dream come true!

It's waiting right up there,

The answer to our prayer!

Wakko:

A wish for free!

Yakko and Dot:

Hey, you might be a multimillionaire!

The Warners:

That's why we're off to seek our destiny together!

Yakko:

It's one for all...

Wakko:

And all for one...

Dot:

Times three!

The Warners:

Who cares about the stuff we lack?

We're on our way and we won't be back...

Wakko:

Until we find that star!

Dot:

Gee, it looks kinda far!

Yakko:

Too bad we don't have a car!

The Warners:

Oh what the hay?

We're on our way

To find the wishing star!

We're leaving Acme Falls to find the wishing star

And when we do, our troubles are gonna be through!

It's just around the bend,

It's where the mountains end.

We're packin' our load,

We're hittin' the road,

Let's sing it together again!

Hey hey! We wanna be the first to touch the wishing star!

We're northward bound, we're leaving town today!

Yakko:

We're takin' a stand...

Wakko:

We're takin' a vow...

Dot:

This is the place...

The Warners:

The moment is now!

We're Yakko, Wakko and Dot!

We've givin' it all we've got!

Dot:

We're comin', so ready or not!

The Warners:

Today's the day, we're on our way

To find the wishing star!' The warners sang as they skated their way towards the wishing star.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Acme Falls, Mr Plotz summoned us all to say our answer once the sunset began in the sky. So we had to stand in one place for a long time.

'I'm here to interrupt the little party!' Kai yelled as he appeared through a cloud of purple mist.

'Kai! Let's get him!' I cried as we all lunged towards him but he reappeared behind us and we all fell on top of each other.

'You're so pathetic, Rangers! Your little Avatar friend hasn't even noticed I've gone yet' Kai declared.

'Mr Kai, you're not gonna hurt us are you?' Mr Plotz asked.

'No, I'm going give you loads of taxes and torture your precious cat!' Kai cried.

'No, not Patch!' I cried.

Then Kai teleported Patch right in front of us.

'Where am I?' Patch asked.

'Patch, You're in Acme Falls from 'Wakko's Wish' but run! Kai's going to..' I began but Kai made one of Salazar's guard dogs cover my mouth before I could continue.

'What?' Patch asked but when he turned around it was too late.

Kai had gone into the dark avatar state and was chasing after poor Patch!

'Patch, I'm going to give you some of my life energy so you can battle Kai' Avatar Toph in her spirit form said through her avatar state voice when all of the past avatars speak the words she speaks at the same time as she touched Patch's forehead which made both patch and Avatar Toph's eyes glow blue for 2 seconds.

Then she came to me and this time merged with my spirit so I could defeat Kai once and for all.

Then my fave avatar state music played in the background as I went into the avatar state with everyone watching me with my eyes glowing blue.

I bent earth, fire, water and air around me and charged at Kai with all my might as Patch while in the avatar state gave me a hand.

Kai used the water from the sewer to create a wave towards us but Patch and I bent it backward which made Kai's clothes become totally soaked.

Then I chased after as he cowardly ran away from me as I firebent two fire blades and threw them at him to keep him in one place.

'How did you get your bending back?' I cried.

'I went back in time and tricked Adult Aang into returning my bending' Kai stated.

I quickly caught him in a air sphere and bent earth fire and water circles around it and threw it towards the sun.

'So long, Kai lambchops!' Patch and I cried as Kai was thrown out of the earth's atmosphere and into the sun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long sailing journey, The warners finally reached the wishing star.

'Go, Wakko! You go first!' Dot cried.

So Wakko rushed toward the wishing star and touched it.

Then on all of the TVs around the worlds, all of the Animaniacs fans old and faithful or new and curious got to seen them on air again with brand new 21st century episodes.

Then Yakko and Dot touched it.

_Mime Time!_

'_It's Mime time. Today on Mime time pulling an imaginary rope with an imaginary TV attached to it.(an actual TV falls on top of the mime along with an anvil, Metal safe, Piano and a huge ferry),_

_The End' the overhead guy said._

_End of Skit_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'And now the Rangers will declared their answer to the big question: ' Will you stay in Reality or be with the warners in the cartoon world?' Mr Plotz asked.

And with that note, every ranger yelled 'the warners for sure!' which made everyone cheer with delight.

Then the warners teleported back into Acme Falls.

'So what did we miss?' Yakko asked.

'We chose you, Yakko. We're staying here!' Max cried.

Then to cheer everyone up, The warners sang:

YW+D : Whenever we're feeling blue, Here's what we always do. When your face is long sing the Acme Song! You'll feel so fresh and new!

Yakko: There's the A that's first, there's a C that's next, there's an M, you're almost done. There's the E, it's last Now spell it out A - C - M - E That's fun!

Wakko: (spoken) Now backwards! (sung) There's the E that's last. There's the M it's next. There's C you're almost done. There's the A, it's first. What's first is last E - M - C - A we're done!

Yakko: Pretty good Wakko, but your ' a' always looks like a 2?

'Guess what, everyone? We're back on air!' Wakko declared and everyone cheered.

I went back to the real world and left a note in my room telling my family where I'd gone and to put the channel onto Cartoon network.

My mu and dad sat down and were surprised by what was on TV.

On the screen was the Animaniacs, who'd just been let out of the water tower again and into the 21st century.

'Did you miss us?' Dot asked and every Animaniacs fan in the world cried 'Yes!'.

So as if The warners had heard them, Yakko spoke up.

'We just want to say we are touched by the way all of you, faithful fans out there are doing all you can to bring us back to life on TV again and we appreciate that really' Yakko said, with a heart-warming smile.

'And we've missed you guys for almost 16 years!' Wakko said.

'Come on, sibs! Let's create chaos!' Yakko declared as they ran around the warner lot, using graffiti to write: 'Yakko, Wakko and Dot was here' in bright green writing.

'Mwah! Goodnight everybody!' Yakko said

Dr. Scratchansniff:

One Monday mornin', I got up late,

And there were these monkeys outside the gate.

The guard tried to stop them but he had no luck.

The monkeys got free and they run amok.

I don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot:

Don't know what to say, the monkeys won't do.

Dr. Scratchasniff:

I don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Dr. Scratchasniff:

My office was run by the studio nurse.

I came downstairs und what could be worse?

The monkeys was doing a crazy dance.

They put buggies in my underpants.

I don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Dr. Scratchasniff:

Monkeys dance, then I dance, too.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Dr. Scratchasniff:

I ran outside to get a stick,

But I'm telling you, friends, those monkeys was quick,

'Cause when I returned, much to my disgrace,

Those monkeys had the nurse in a mad embrace!

Hello Nurse:

I don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Yakko:

For a nickel, I'll give you a clue.

Dot:

I didn't know your eyes were blue.

Dr. Scratchasniff:

I don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Marita Hippo:

Yessir, woo!

Flavio Hippo:

Aw, play dat thing!

[instrumental break]

Dr. Scratchasniff:

I went to me bath for a shower and shave.

Them monkeys gonna put me into my grave!

The entire bathroom was laid to waste

And they shaved my head with minty toothpaste!

I don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Dr. Scratchasniff:

They's crazy nutso! I'm tellin' you!

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Dr. Scratchasniff:

Well, by this time, I was feelin' dread.

They was usin' a shoebrush to shine me head.

I asked them to leave, but they stayed around.

They pulled the chain, and, WHEE, I went down!

I don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Dr. Scratchasniff:

Call my lawyer! I'm ready to sue!

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

[Dr. Scratchansniff screams]

Marita Hippo:

Yessir, brother!

[instrumental break and chase sequence]

Dr. Scratchasniff:

Well, me patience ran out and I'm telling you sure,

Tomorrow, I show those monkeys the door!

And if they don't leave, I'm inviting you

To my house for dumplings and monkey stew!

I don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Dr. Scratchasniff:

Now I'm in the stew. Aw, pooh.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Dr. Scratchasniff:

Watch out for monkeys! I'm telling you!

The Hip Hippos:

Don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

We're not monkeys, we're just cuckoo!

All:

Don't know what to say! The Warners won't do!

Set three extra places, we coming over for dinner!' The warners yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Good idea, Bad idea_

'_It's time for another Good idea Bad idea. Good idea: Watching Animaniacs with your kids._

_Bad Idea: Watching Animaniacs with comedy killing, cartoon haters( guys wearing rocker black leather jackets that act all badass and makes your TV blow). The End' The overhead guy said._

_End of skit_

_Dot's poetry Corner_

'_And now Dot's poetry corner'_

'_The wind. The wind blows through the tower,_

_It keeps blowing every hours, let me out I cried but there's nowhere to hide._

_Taken away by scary director men, how I wish I had a pen._

_Sadden by all this grief, so I bit the cruel cancel-our-show-man with my sharp teeth!_

_So bring us back to life I say, Cuz we Animaniacs want to be here to stay!_

_Thank you!' Dot recited._

'_This has been another Dot's poetry corner'_

_End of skit_

Back in Acme Falls, everyone was singing with glee and we were all happy:

' Rangers forever!' We yelled.

All:

The good old days were so gloomy.

Our town was a total dive.

But now, every day's all zoomy.

It feels great to be alive!

To state our message with greater clarity,

We now spin the Wheel of Morality!

Wheel of Morality, turn turn turn,

Tell us the lesson that we should learn!

(Moral number five)

Yakko:

And the moral of our story is...

All:

When you're blue, buy a clue, try not to mope.

Ya gotta cheer up and never give up hope!

Don't be a dope!

Ya gotta cheer up and never give up hope!

Try to cope!

Just cheer up and never ever give up hope hope hope hope hope!

'Just wait until Episode # 100! Just WAIT! AND Wait! And Wait!' Everyone cheered.

'Goodbye, Nurse!' The warners exclaimed.

**Thanks for reading this trilogy! That isn't quite the end of the rangers though; I'll try to do one-shots like some other people do to continue their story through short stories in each chapter!**

**I'd like to thank all the owners of the other rangers for letting me add them to the team especially Wakko Warner 22 who's faithfully reviewed every chapter, The Reaper13, AVPS, Crona's True Sorrow and Reggie Jackson for letting me add their characters into the story and ANIMANIAgirl506, Lith Warner, animeandcartoonsfreak and goldengod 180 for letting their characters become the first 5 or 6 members of the team! Without you guys, my idea for the 'Warner Rangers' wouldn't have been made possible, so thanks so much!**

**I'm not going to stop writing Animaniacs fanfics for a long time! For now though, I'm going to focus on getting S.U.I.T.I.N.K. completed along with my new project I've called 'Space Flight'.**

**So yeah, I know that one of you guys wants me to write Avatar: The Last airbender and Legend of Korra fanfics as well, So I'll try to multi-task again like I always end up doing!**

**As Wakko said in 'Wakko's Wish': 'Just cheer up and never ever give up hope!', which means if all of you Animaniacs Fans join the 'Animaniacs Awareness project' on Facebook we might still have a chance to convince Steven Spielberg himself to bring the Warners back for the 21****st**** century so they can be shown all over the world and not just the hub channel which is only available in America!**

'**The 100th episode said: ' A special Thank you to all those who have contributed to the success of Animaniacs' and 'Just wait until Episode # 100! Just WAIT! AND Wait! And Wait!' It probably was meant be epic! Who is responsible for cancelling it and making it miss my childhood is a cruel guy!'**

**Together, if we don't give up and keep fighting; we might be able to bring the warners back to life!**

**So anyway, I don't think the warners want to be stuck in the water tower for another century to come!**

**Listen to Boyzone's 'No matter what' song to inspire all the Animaniacs fans to fight for the show along with Tiny Toons and Freakaziod to return to TV!**

**Read and review or the warners will kiss you!**

**Thanks for making this trilogy possible!**

**Agent Grace out!**

**(I've now just completed my very first fanfic Trilogy! Wait to you se my true trilogy that's worth publishing!)**

**See ya!:)**


End file.
